You Lied To Me
by Jail Rose
Summary: Problems done? Not yet. The Black Organization has many evil plans in store just to catch the shrunken detective, and it is Conan's objective to stop those plans. But in each move he takes, Ran and the rest of his friends will know his secret step by step... Will Ran try to accept it? Even if Shinichi lied to her for a long time? ShinRan. Originally posted on Wattpad.
1. Part 1 - Some News, Agasa, Some News

**Hello and welcome to another Detective Conan fanfic! Well, actually, this is just a revision of "You Lied To Me". I plan to edit the chapters and fix the grammar mistakes. Because I just had to.**

 **Well, anyways, here's the chapter! But before you read, though, here's a disclaimer:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Detective Conan and its characters are not by the author. They belong to Gosho Aoyama and Gosho Aoyama ONLY. The only thing the author claims is her fanfiction and the plot.**

 **Thank you! You may continue on.**

* * *

 _Fog envelopes the entire room, and she stands up, not knowing where she is or how she got there. But right about now, she was panicking; trying to find out where her friends are, her father, herself..._

 _She could see a shadow from the mist, not too far away from her. The shadow was familiar; even if no defining features were seen that could make her identify them, still its position makes it quite clear that they were someone she knew of._

 _She calls out. "Hello?" Her voice resonates around the room. The figure must have heard, so they turned around. A grin was plastered on their face, and she shivers in... discomfort? Hurt?_

 _Fear?_

 _Regardless, she smiles triumphantly. Ah, finally! Someone who may guide her out of this mysterious place! She waves her hand kindly. "H-Hello? May I ask who you are and why you are here?"_

 _She didn't expect the figure to speak, but they did. "Actually, I was supposed to ask you that question." They state out, then extends their hand. A dangerous object was what they were holding right now..._

 _...And it was pointed at her._

 _She shakes in fear and raises both hands, surrendering. "Wh-What did I ever do?!" She questions shakily, blue eyes trembling in fear. "D-Did I do something bad for you to point your gun at me?"_

 _The figure only chuckles darkly, ready to pull the trigger. Ah, so this was a woman. The voice's tone was evident enough. But she never really expected that a woman is pointing a gun at her._

 _"H-How did you get your weapon?!" She asks the figure again. "Th-That's illegal! You can't be carrying a gun around like that!"_

 _They chuckle again, and this time, she flinches in annoyance. Why doesn't she want to answer? Is she hiding a secret? Regardless, this attitude was really starting to get on her nerves._

 _After all the laughter, only then do they speak._

 _"You do realize we are in the fog, where no one can see us, right?"_

 _Her eyes widen upon that realization. She looks around; the fog is still there, trapping them in their own little dark world. **How did I get here, really?** She questions herself. **How?**_

 _They add pressure to the trigger, and she faces the gun again. They were really going to kill her, and she can't do anything about it anymore._

 _The figure speaks again._

 _"Let's see who wins the fight then, Angel."_

 ** _Angel?_** _She wonders, not really knowing what that means. **Why did she call me Angel?**_

 _Before she could even answer her own question, a gun shot was fired._

 _Everything went black after that._

* * *

Mouri Ran yawns and sits up from her bed, stretching her arms. "Oh my God!" She blurts out sleepily, rubbing her blue eyes. Seeing the rays of the sun hitting her face, she covers herself with her arm, then shrugs to herself. "That dream was... weird..." She muttered to herself.

Conan Edogawa stirred from his slumber after hearing Ran's voice. He jolts sleepily up his bed, groaning. "Mmm... Ran-neechan..." He closed his eyes and lay back down on his bed, trying to sleep again. "Don't be so loud... I still want to sleep!"

Ran scoffed at Conan, standing up from her bed and walking up to the closet to choose her uniform. "Conan, you do remember that it's Monday, right? And that every Monday to Friday, there are classes?" She informed the boy, then glanced at the clock. She grinned at Conan. "Oh, look. It's 6:38 a.m. already. You still don't wanna wake up?"

With that reminder, Conan's eyes shot itself open. "Oh, no!" He quickly jumped out of bed and raced for the bathroom. "I'm going to be late!" He yelled, with Ran giggling at this reaction.

 _Nothing's funny here, Ran!_ The shrunken detective thought, stripping off his pajamas and getting ready to take a bath. _There's this certain activity that needs to happen at exactly 7:00! I can't afford being late at such an important time as this!_

Ran peeked through the CR's curtains, Conan's shadow visible to him. "Lesson learned, Conan-kun! Wake up early in the morning for school!" She chirped from outside the bathroom. "You might get late. Or maybe... you ARE late."

The bespectacled boy groaned. "Ran-neechan, please remind me to teach you not to tease anyone who are going to be late for school." He said. The older girl just laughed.

"Anyway, Conan-kun! Just hurry up in there! I'm still gonna take a bath, you know?" Ran yelled from outside, before she went to the his closet to get some clothes from him. Conan could simply sigh as he turned on the shower. Once he turned it on, water from the shower started to rain all over his body.

Suddenly, he remembered something about going to Agasa's because of another important matter he needs to share with the shrunken boy. Conan remembered that it was urgent, and he needed to come to his house as soon as possible.

 _Some news, Agasa, some news._ He thought, rolling his eyes at the memory. _Maybe it's just another dumb invention or something._

"Conan! Hurry!" Ran shouted, making the young boy gasp in surprise. "H-Hai, Ran-neechan!" He replied, quickly washing his own body off with the water splashing over him.

 _Ran, you didn't have to shout like that!_

* * *

"Edogawa Conan. You are late."

Conan knew he was going to get a comment like that from his teacher.

He arrived at exactly 7:05 a.m. Yes, he was late for five minutes. But he sure as hell has a reason why he got late like that. Kogoro Mouri, his "uncle", presumably decided to question him as to where his beer bottles are. He tried convincing the older man that he would NEVER steal them away, but to no avail; Kogoro was still shouting. The last thing he saw before leaving the house was Ran scolding her father for blaming a young child to have his beer bottles.

And now, here he was, being stared upon by his classmates and his teacher glaring at him intently.

Conan scratched his head. "Ahaha, s-sorry, Sensei..." He apologized, feeling the bump he received from Kogoro still present. "I had an argument with my uncle early this morning. He thinks I was hiding his beer bottles somewhere; I don't know why he took the blame on me."

This was received by a burst of giggles from the whole class, and the surprised look of the teacher. Conan glared at the giggling students, who immediately tried to shut up. He then turned back to his teacher. "I-I would have come here earlier had my uncle not disturb me and demand his beer bottles."

The teacher only blinked, keeping quiet for a few seconds. She then nodded. "Alright, I understand. You may now take you seat, Edogawa-kun."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Conan bowed before running up to his seat next to Ai Haibara.

The auburn-haired girl snickered after seeing her friend. "Really? Kogoro-san blamed you on hiding his beer bottles?" She asked. "I find that really hard to believe."

Conan glared at her before turning back to his seat. "Hey, it really happened. That idiot knows very well that I have no interest in his beer bottles."

"Now class, settle down..." The teacher began. She was now discussing about the activity that they are about to do. "Your partner will be the one seated next to you." When she said that, Ai and Conan glared at each other with a challenging look. "Now, bring out your materials. I will start giving instructions once everyone is ready."

Conan and Ai immediately took out their materials, with the bespectacled detective finishing first. He then looked out of the window in boredom. _I hope this class ends earlier than expected..._ He thought, then glanced at Ai.

Her joyful expression from earlier suddenly turned to doubt as she picked out her materials from her bag. Now what happened to her now? Did she leave something at home?

"Now, to start our activity..."

Conan could only look at Ai's doubtful face, while she listened intently to the teacher. He sighed to himself and shrugged, turning to the teacher.

 _Maybe I should just ask her later._

* * *

Streams of students ran out of the hallway with bags behind their backs. Their mouths were curled up into smiles as they ran up to their lockers to get their shoes.

It was announced that there was an urgent meeting that is about to happen to all the teachers of the campus, so they were only halfday today. Conan and his friends can't help but be delighted with this news. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta were actually planning on dropping by Hakase Agasa's home today.

Conan chuckled as he took his shoes from his locker, dropping them to the floor. "Really, Ayumi? Will your parents even allow you to visit?"

Ayumi nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! My mother always agrees with me!" She then took out her phone to send a message to her mother. "Surely she would agree this time-"

It took a moment for her to realize that she received a text message from her mother, saying that she should come home because of an urgent happening with the family. Ayumi frowned and sighed sadly, shaking her head as she placed her phone back inside her pocket. She pouted. "Aww, I won't be able to go hang out with you guys," She turned to Genta and Mitsuhiko. "Are you two free?"

With that question, both shook their head. "Mother told me earlier that she wouldn't allow me to hang out with anyone, because she wants to see me study." Mitsuhiko replied. Genta nodded. "Me too. She also wants to spend some time with me."

Ai nodded in understanding. She smiled reassuringly at the three. "Well, that's a shame. But there's always a next time." She told the three.

The trio nodded, then turned to leave for their own home. "Bye, Conan-kun! Bye, Ai-chan!" They yelled, before finally disappearing into the crowd of students who want to go home.

Ai smiled, then turned to Conan. "Well, we should get going." She urged the boy, then tugged on his shirt. "There's something I would like to tell you."

"Hey, Ai, what's going on?" The boy inquired, stopping Ai from her tracks. "In class, you seem to be worried about something. Then in recess, you gave me a cold stare. What's wrong?"

Those questions were left unanswered by the auburn-head. Instead, she sighed and glared at Conan.

"You will know later."

* * *

"Oji-san! I'm home!"

Conan chimed from the sala as he put his bag on the sofa, turning to the Detective table. He sweat-dropped once he saw Kogoro sleeping lazily on the chair, a stack of beer bottles surrounding him.

Hearing his voice made the sleeping detective stir in his slumber, further waking him up. The detective scoffed once he saw the bespectacled boy. "Oi, Conan," He called out, sipping on another root beer he had on his hand. "You're here early. Were you cutting classes?"

 _I am NOT cutting classes, you drunkard._ He thought. "Oji-san, we're halfday today, that's why I was here early." He explained, then started heading down the flight of stairs. "By the way, Oji-san! I'm going to Agasa-hakase's house today, if you don't mind! Bye!" With one last wave, Conan exited the house. He could hear Kogoro about to protest, but he got out of the house, anyway.

He saw Haibara waiting patiently outside of the Mouri Agency. She smiled once she saw Conan emerge from the entrance. "Well, since you're already ready, let's go." She urged the boy, then walked off on her own, not bothering to wait for Conan.

The boy only raised an eyebrow, but followed suit. He ran up to her with a questioning look on his face. "Haibara, what's wrong?" He asked again. "You've been keeping something secret from me and I know it. What the hell is going on?"

Haibara only turned her head and nonchalantly stared at him. "Ask Agasa. I'm not really sure how to answer that question." She then looked over to the road, seeing that they were nearing Agasa's abode. "But you do have to know that what he is going to tell you is really bad; bad enough for you to flinch."

Edogawa smirked teasingly. "Like... his inventions, per se?"

Haibara burst into laughter before her face immediately went serious.

"No. Even worse than that."

* * *

Agasa panicked on the field of his own home. He just received a test message from Haibara saying that they were half-day today. _Good._ Enough time to actually tell Conan about them.

He paced back and forth just in front of his door, worry painting on his face. _Where are they?_ He wondered to himself. _They should be here right now. They're halfday today, right? They should be here._

 _Or maybe I was just exaggerating too much._

Finally, after a few more paces, he finally saw two child-like figures entering the gates. He sighed in relief. "Ah, Shinichi! Shiho!" He called out, running up to them. "Finally, you two are here!"

Considering that the Professor just called him by his real name a while ago, he immediately sent a signal for Agasa to keep quiet. "Shh! Agasa, you're too loud!" He then walked up to the professor. "By the way, what's gotten you into a frenzy, Agasa? Something wrong?"

Agasa inhaled and exhaled, before turning to the shrunken detective. "Shinichi... I've got some important news for you."

Shinichi only raised an eyebrow. "What kind of news?"

The professor's reply made the detective's eyes widen, and Ai's expression to go dark.

"...Bad news."

* * *

 **Well? How did it go?**

 **This is the revised edition of the first chapter, everyone. I hope you liked it. To be honest, I actually like this more than the previous one. It kinda makes more sense now, like what happened to Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta and why they didn't appear with Conan and Ai in the professor scene. Also added Ran's dream.**

 **All other chapters will be edited, so stay tuned!**

 **Sayonara and see you all in the next chapter!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	2. Part 2 - BO Still On The Loose!

**Hi readers! This is the next chapter of the fanfic (what else?).**

 **Keep on reading!**

* * *

"Bad news."

Conan was shocked to hear this. He could already tell what the bad news is. He knows it isn't any other bad news; and he knows who the Professor is talking about.

"Th-This is about the Black Organization... Isn't it?" Conan asked sternly. Agasa nodded. Ai looked at Conan and grabbed him inside the house, Conan shocked about it. Agasa followed the two of them inside.

Ai made the detective sit down on the sofa. Conan obeyed as he sat down, still looking at Haibara weirdly. Agasa decided to go to the kitchen to cook something for the two of them. The both of them glanced at Agasa before Conan spoke out. "What's wrong with you, Ai? Why did you suddenly grab me here while-"

"You already know the bad news, right?" Ai cut Conan off. Conan was about to say something, but decided to abandoned the idea and nod. "Yeah. About the Black Organization."

Ai nodded. "Agasa was trying to say that the Black Organization is still out there. He actually DID see them hiding behind an area in the place where you shrunk."

"T-Tropical Island?!" Conan exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ai replied. "Agasa didn't hear much of the conversation, but he's heard enough." Ai continued.

"So what did they say?"

Everything went silent for a bit.

Then Ai sighed. "A-Are you sure you want to know?" Ai asked.

"Just cut the crap and tell me!" Conan yelled.

Ai was forced to tell him everything. "If you really want to know, then fine." she said.

"They're out to kill the two of us."

Conan's eyes widened in shock. What could the Black Organization want from them? They've already shrunk the two of them, wasn't that enough?

Then something struck in Conan's mind. "Why'd Agasa go to Tropical Island, anyway? Why is he there?"

Ai laughed a bit. "That? I couldn't tell."

"I was there to take a break, if that's what you wanna know." Agasa's voice rang out of the blue. "I actually saw three women going to the Mystery Coaster. I'm pretty sure it was Ran, Sonoko, and Kazuha..."

"The Black Organization didn't see them, didn't they?!" Conan exclaimed. Agasa shook his head. "Chill out, Conan. The BO is in another entertainment building, far away from the Mystery Coaster."

Conan sighed. "But wait, Kazuha is with Ran and Sonoko?" Conan asked again.

Agasa shrugged. "I'm not pretty sure if it was the three of them, anyway," Agasa replied. "But if they are the women who I saw..."

"Then that means Kazuha and Heiji are visiting here in Tokyo." Ai continued. Conan nodded. "Well, at least they aren't seen by the BO..." Conan said.

* * *

 **Tropical Island**

"Ran! We're here for the Mystery Coaster, not the cotton candy!" Sonoko shouted. Ran just rolled her eyes as she bought some cotton candy.

"Just chillax, Sonoko," Kazuha said. "If she wants to buy cotton candy, then let her be. Besides, the Coaster is just a short ride."

"Yeah, but it's still a waste of money!" she crossed her arms saying those. Ran almost choked at the cotton candy she bought. "Excuse me?" Ran said. "This is my money. I actually brought along some pocket money with me!"

Sonoko just huffed. Kazuha and Ran just giggled. The short haired blondie-brown then saw something at an entertainment building just two buildings away from the roller coaster. "Is that Agasa that I see?" she asked. Kazuha and Ran both said a "huh?" before looking at what Sonoko was talking about. "Yeah, that's Agasa alright!" Ran exclaimed. "Let's not mind the old man. Maybe he was just taking a break from his job on inventing SO MANY INVENTIONS for Conan-kun!" Kazuha said. The three of them laughed.

When Ran finished her cotton candy, the three of them walked towards the Mystery Coaster. The three decided to glance outside the coaster once again, when Ran suddenly saw something bad.

"Oh no..." Ran said. Kazuha and Sonoko looked over to what Ran was looking. They gasped in fear. "Holy goddamn..." Sonoko muttered under her breath.

"Hurry! Let's get inside before they see us!" Kazuha told them. The two others nodded as they ran inside the building.

* * *

 **So guys, part 2 finished! I'm going to have to go to the next part. Read on while I write the third one!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	3. Part 3 - They Were Here In Tokyo

**Hey guys! Jail Rose here!**

 **Thank you so very much for the reads, follows and reviews! I promise you guys that there will be more to this story!**

 **Okay, carry on!**

* * *

"Girls, that was creepy, I tell you that."

"Yeah, those men in black are totally creepy."

"Umm, I thought we were talking about the Mystery Coaster."

"Oh, Kazuha, have you forgotten? We saw the men in black back there, right?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Shinichi and I actually saw them while we were riding in the coaster... They were at the back seat, right before a murder occurred."

Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko kept babbling with each other about the mysterious men they saw in Tropical Land. They found them a bit of a mystery... Well, to say the least.

They were actually babbling in a cab they were riding on. At least the driver didn't mind. He wasn't actually curious about girl gossips.

The car stopped in front of the Mouri Agency. They went outside the car, Sonoko paying the fare of the taxi driver. The cab went off.

"Say, Sonoko, did you tell your parents that you're here in our home?" Kazuha asked. "Yep, and they agreed." Sonoko replied.

They went inside the Agency. Ran and Sonoko slumped on the couch, but Kazuha seems to be finding something. Or someone.

"Kazuha, are you okay?" Ran asked. "You seem to be finding someone."

"Are you trying to find Heiji, Kazuha?" Sonoko asked another question. "We told him to wait inside his room, didn't we?"

Kazuha cursed under her breath. "He wasn't in his room. Goddammit! He's the most stubborn of all the stubborn in this world!" she yelled.

"Well, we're not his mom, though. He could do anything he wanted, but he wouldn't need to leave the house all open!" Ran said.

Agasa's House

Conan, Ai and Agasa were talking about the Black Organization's plan when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

 _Damn, is that the BO?_ Ai thought. _If it is... No. I'm saying ridiculous things. But if it is the BO, there's no point escaping._

"I'll answer the door." she said as she ran to the door to get it. She opened the door carefully, peeking outside.

She saw a familiar teenage boy standing outside the window, waiting for their response. Ai's face turned twisted in a shock. _Hattori?!_ she thought. _Goddammit! I thought he was a BO member!_

Ai opened the door and looked at Heiji. "Hattori." she said sternly. The teenage Western detective looked at her and smiled. "Hey there, Ai!" he greeted, waiting a palm at her. "Yo, where's Conan and hakase?"

Ai gave him a death glare. "First of all, don't call me 'yo'. Second, Conan and Agasa are inside having a conversation with me." she said as she left the door open for Heiji to come in. Heiji stepped into the house.

"...And then they said that they are going to kidnap Shinichi and beat him until he's dead on the spot." Heiji heard Agasa say. _Huh? Dead on the spot? Shinichi?_ he thought.

Agasa turned his head around to see Heiji in a serious mood. "O-Oh Hei-chan! Welcome! Have a seat," Agasa said. Heiji, still in a serious mood, sat down on the couch next to Conan. He then crossed his arms. "Hakase, I suddenly heard that you're talkin' 'bout Shinichi getting beaten down, dead on the spot, something like that. What's this all about, eh?" he asked.

Everything went silent for a moment, until Conan spoke up. "Heiji, I'm not sure if you want to know, but-

"HEIJI!"

Before Conan could finish his sentence, there was a familiar voice shouting Heiji's name. Everyone cupped their ears at this, especially Heiji, who's face turned red as hell. _Goddamn you, Kazuha..._ Heiji thought as he barged out to get the door.

Conan, Ai, and Hakase watched the scene. The WHOLE scene, to be exact.

When Kazuha found what she was looking for, she yelled at him, Heiji shouting back. The two of them fought and fought until they got tired. Heiji then asked her to go home, and he'll follow her after he finishes a conversation with Hakase.

Heiji sighed as he went back to the sofa, sitting on it, saying "phew" afterwards. He then glanced back at the three of them. "So, shall we continue?" he began.

Conan cleared his throat. "As I was saying." Conan spoke up.

"To continue. Agasa here said that he discovered another plan of the Black Organization. I'm not sure if you want to know, but if you really want to know..."

Everything went silent for a moment.

"Go on." Heiji insisted.

Ai sighed.

"They're out to kill the two of us."

Heiji's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-What..?" he asked, still shocked at Ai's statement. "Y-You're kidding, right?"

Conan shook his head. "No we're not. It's the truth."

Heiji then crossed his arms. "So, you're not going to do anything about it?"

Conan and Ai looked at him. "Of course we're going to! We've got to stop them from doing it."

"Then I'll help."

"Heiji, it's not your responsibility to help us with this problem."

"I don't care. I can't let you guys do it all alone."

"You'll end up in danger along with us, Hattori."

"I said I don't care, didn't I?"

Agasa, Ai, and Conan were shocked. While the three of them looked at him with wide eyes, Heiji stood up from his seat and walked to the door. "I won't change my mind. I'm helping you guys out. Call me anytime you need me." he spoke up before going outside.

Conan sighed. _Well, we can't stop him,_ he thought. _But Heiji..._

 _Thanks._

* * *

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	4. Part 4 - So, What's The Plan?

**Readers of You Lied To Me, I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been kind of busy today, and I've been out for the past four days (because schedules).**

 **But here we go! As payment, I am going to post about five chapters today. I hope you understand and I hope you still enjoy this story, as much as I loved writing it.**

* * *

Heiji walked home after the conversation.

But still, he is shocked.

His shoes touched the ground as he took a step. Heiji was trapped in a deep thought while walking down the street. What's gonna be the plan? What are they going to do? Are they just gonna stand there and wait for the BO to strike?

No.

They need to do something. The Black Organization is a dangerous group, and they might be targeting innocent people around them instead of their main target.

Just like himself.

But why shouldn't he help? He knows all about this organization, right? And of course he should help. Aside from them, he knows Conan's secret already...

That's why he needs to help.

His thoughts still trapped his mind when he suddenly felt someone bump at him, cutting his thoughts, and making him glance at the person.

"S-Sorry, dude! I was in a-"

His eyes widened in shock when he saw the person he bumped into.

That person was wearing black. Seriously, ALL black. He wore a hat in black, a coat in black, his shoes are black, EVERYTHING. He's got long, grayish hair reaching down his knees.

His eyes were cold.

Just like _that one member_ of the organization.

Heiji didn't continue his sentence. Instead, he ran away before the man noticed.

Or possibly Gin.

 _Damn!_ he thought as he ran away. _He's a member of the BO, I'm sure of it!_

Finally, after running away, he arrived, hiding behind the wall of the stairway towards Ran's house. He peeked as to where Gin is.

To his relief, the guy's gone.

 _Great..._ Heiji thought, letting out a sigh of relief. _But I'm not too sure if that guy is already away or if he's still looking at me... meh._

Heiji began climbing up the stairs to Ran's house, opening the door before him. When he was inside, he was greeted by the three of his female friends, just sitting there in a deep thought.

 _Why's everything silent here?_ he thought, one eyebrow raising.

Heiji took a deep breath and began to raise his other hand with a pretending smile. "Hello! Why're you guys so silent today?" he asked as if he and the three of the girls were a mountain apart.

Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha were startled by the noise Heiji made. "HEIJI! DON'T JUST STARTLE US LIKE THAT!" Kazuha shouted. Heiji chuckled, lolling his tongue out of his mouth. "Sorry. I was pretty amused that you three were quiet today, and it's the best time to annoy you, so yeah." Heiji apologized pretendingly, making Kazuha snort at him. "But why were you guys so quiet? What's wrong with the three of you?"

Kazuha, Ran and Sonoko exchanged looks. Then, Sonoko cleared her throat, pretending to give a fit of coughs. She then spoke. "There was some mystery that happened in the Mystery Coaster. We're afraid that if we told you everything, you wouldn't believe us." she explained. Heiji looked at them in a serious expression, telling that he isn't joking. "What mystery?" he asked sternly.

"There were two men in the Coaster that actually looked pretty dangerous..."

"And they were all wearing black! Seriously, all black, like... UGH! Makes me sick!"

"That was a total mystery for us... And Ran said that she saw the two of them in a case before Shinichi disappeared, actually!"

 _Two men, wearing everything in black?!_ he thought, his eyes widening at what the girls said. _Are these girls serious?!_

"Are you girls sure about what you saw?"

"Of course we are! Don't believe us? Fine!"

Heiji smirked. He then went outside the agency and began running to the right as to where Agasa's house is. Kazuha and Sonoko tried to stop Heiji, but were too late. Kazuha cursed again, with Sonoko giving her a goofy look.

But Ran kept silent.

She still had a certain thought deep in her mind, and it was too hard to abandon that thought.

 _That dream..._ she thought, clenching her red skirt tighter in her hands.

 _Why can't I stop thinking about it?_

* * *

Heiji panted, tired of running away from the agency towards the Professor's house.

He's got a lot of thought in mind, actually. The mystery the girls are talking about, the Coaster, and the two men, and he's thinking he could share it to Conan and the Professor actually. And also Ai.

He clicked the door bell, emitting a ringing sound that circled around the house. He needs to talk to Conan. And he needed to _ASAP._

Ai went to get the gate, opening it in the process. "Ai, where's Conan?" Heiji asked in a tired mood. Ai motioned that Conan is inside the Professor's house and let him come in.

Conan was pretty surprised when he heard that Heiji came to visit. "Heiji? What are you doing here?" Conan asked. Heiji slumped down the couch, panting as he did so. He then glanced at Conan. "Say again?" he asked back.

Conan sighed. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Conan asked again. Heiji pretended to clear his throat. "Ahem. I presume that I need to ask this question and take it seriously?" he said. Conan nodded.

"I'm here because I want to tell you something that you probably don't want to know." Heiji said. Conan and Ai's heads turned towards him, seemingly interested at what the western teen was about to tell them. "So? What?" Ai asked.

Heiji then sat down straight, his feet in a 'number four' position. "Kazuha, Ran and Sonoko said that they saw two men in black, which means..."

Conan and Ai's eyes went wide in shock. "Th-they encountered the BO in Tropical Land...?" Conan murmured the big question. Ai just looked at Heiji, shock still in her eyes. Then she went to the direction of the Professor, an angry glare filling her eyes.

Agasa then noticed Ai's disturbing glance. "Wh-what?" Agasa stuttered, shivering a bit at Ai's glare that scared the hell out of him.

"You said that Ran and the others didn't see the BO."

"I didn't know they did!"

"Screw you for joking, Agasa."

"Just remember that what I said was that The Black Organization didn't see them. I didn't know that the three girls saw the BO!"

The three kept arguing, but Heiji kept silent, a thought still in his mind that the three of them would _never_ want to know.

 _I shouldn't tell them the fact that I bumped on Gin just on the street a while ago..._

* * *

Heiji walked home after the conversation.

But still, he is shocked.

His shoes touched the ground as he took a step. Heiji was trapped in a deep thought while walking down the street. What's gonna be the plan? What are they going to do? Are they just gonna stand there and wait for the BO to strike?

No.

They need to do something. The Black Organization is a dangerous group, and they might be targeting innocent people around them instead of their main target.

Just like himself.

But why shouldn't he help? He knows all about this organization, right? And of course he should help. Aside from them, he knows Conan's secret already...

That's why he needs to help.

His thoughts still trapped his mind when he suddenly felt someone bump at him, cutting his thoughts, and making him glance at the person.

"S-Sorry, dude! I was in a-"

His eyes widened in shock when he saw the person he bumped into.

That person was wearing black. Seriously, ALL black. He wore a hat in black, a coat in black, his shoes are black, EVERYTHING. He's got long, grayish hair reaching down his knees.

His eyes were cold.

Just like _that one member_ of the organization.

Heiji didn't continue his sentence. Instead, he ran away before the man noticed.

Or possibly Gin.

 _Damn!_ he thought as he ran away. _He's a member of the BO, I'm sure of it!_

Finally, after running away, he arrived, hiding behind the wall of the stairway towards Ran's house. He peeked as to where Gin is.

To his relief, the guy's gone.

 _Great..._ Heiji thought, letting out a sigh of relief. _But I'm not too sure if that guy is already away or if he's still looking at me... meh._

Heiji began climbing up the stairs to Ran's house, opening the door before him. When he was inside, he was greeted by the three of his female friends, just sitting there in a deep thought.

 _Why's everything silent here?_ he thought, one eyebrow raising.

Heiji took a deep breath and began to raise his other hand with a pretending smile. "Hello! Why're you guys so silent today?" he asked as if he and the three of the girls were a mountain apart.

Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha were startled by the noise Heiji made. "HEIJI! DON'T JUST STARTLE US LIKE THAT!" Kazuha shouted. Heiji chuckled, lolling his tongue out of his mouth. "Sorry. I was pretty amused that you three were quiet today, and it's the best time to annoy you, so yeah." Heiji apologized pretendingly, making Kazuha snort at him. "But why were you guys so quiet? What's wrong with the three of you?"

Kazuha, Ran and Sonoko exchanged looks. Then, Sonoko cleared her throat, pretending to give a fit of coughs. She then spoke. "There was some mystery that happened in the Mystery Coaster. We're afraid that if we told you everything, you wouldn't believe us." she explained. Heiji looked at them in a serious expression, telling that he isn't joking. "What mystery?" he asked sternly.

"There were two men in the Coaster that actually looked pretty dangerous..."

"And they were all wearing black! Seriously, all black, like... UGH! Makes me sick!"

"That was a total mystery for us... And Ran said that she saw the two of them in a case before Shinichi disappeared, actually!"

 _Two men, wearing everything in black?!_ he thought, his eyes widening at what the girls said. _Are these girls serious?!_

"Are you girls sure about what you saw?"

"Of course we are! Don't believe us? Fine!"

Heiji smirked. He then went outside the agency and began running to the right as to where Agasa's house is. Kazuha and Sonoko tried to stop Heiji, but were too late. Kazuha cursed again, with Sonoko giving her a goofy look.

But Ran kept silent.

She still had a certain thought deep in her mind, and it was too hard to abandon that thought.

 _That dream..._ she thought, clenching her red skirt tighter in her hands.

 _Why can't I stop thinking about it?_

Heiji panted, tired of running away from the agency towards the Professor's house.

He's got a lot of thought in mind, actually. The mystery the girls are talking about, the Coaster, and the two men, and he's thinking he could share it to Conan and the Professor actually. And also Ai.

He clicked the door bell, emitting a ringing sound that circled around the house. He needs to talk to Conan. And he needed to _ASAP._

Ai went to get the gate, opening it in the process. "Ai, where's Conan?" Heiji asked in a tired mood. Ai motioned that Conan is inside the Professor's house and let him come in.

Conan was pretty surprised when he heard that Heiji came to visit. "Heiji? What are you doing here?" Conan asked. Heiji slumped down the couch, panting as he did so. He then glanced at Conan. "Say again?" he asked back.

Conan sighed. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Conan asked again. Heiji pretended to clear his throat. "Ahem. I presume that I need to ask this question and take it seriously?" he said. Conan nodded.

"I'm here because I want to tell you something that you probably don't want to know." Heiji said. Conan and Ai's heads turned towards him, seemingly interested at what the western teen was about to tell them. "So? What?" Ai asked.

Heiji then sat down straight, his feet in a 'number four' position. "Kazuha, Ran and Sonoko said that they saw two men in black, which means..."

Conan and Ai's eyes went wide in shock. "Th-they encountered the BO in Tropical Land...?" Conan murmured the big question. Ai just looked at Heiji, shock still in her eyes. Then she went to the direction of the Professor, an angry glare filling her eyes.

Agasa then noticed Ai's disturbing glance. "Wh-what?" Agasa stuttered, shivering a bit at Ai's glare that scared the hell out of him.

"You said that Ran and the others didn't see the BO."

"I didn't know they did!"

"Screw you for joking, Agasa."

"Just remember that what I said was that The Black Organization didn't see them. I didn't know that the three girls saw the BO!"

The three kept arguing, but Heiji kept silent, a thought still in his mind that the three of them would _never_ want to know.

 _I shouldn't tell them the fact that I bumped on Gin just on the street a while ago..._

* * *

 **R &R!**

 **- _Jail Rose_**


	5. Part 5 - Bad Dreams

**A'ight, time for some nightmare fuel for poor Ran! Sorry Ran, but this is part of the story, so you have to endure it.**

 **Ran: *whimpers***

 **So anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

 _The streets were silent._

 _She could rarely hear any sound on this street rather than her own footsteps . The only thing that is in life are the street lamps and her own body._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _A shriek came out of nowhere, making her turn around, her hair flying towards her chest. "H-Hello...?" her voice asked in a whispering tone. She could hardly make out who that voice was, but it seemed like a female's._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _The shriek of the voice came again, making her eyes widen in shock. 'Just whose voice was that?' she thought as she went to the direction of the voice, only to stop when she heard something that made her tremble in fear._

 _A gun shot._

 _She hesitated to check as to where the voice came from, but then decided. She walked towards a quiet alley, her footsteps emitting noises as she stepped on the concrete floor._

 _That's when she realized that her footsteps are not alone._

 _tip. tap. tip. tap._

 _'Oh no!' she thought. 'If I don't do something, I'm done for!'_

 _Her feet hesitated, but then she had no other choice._

 _Run._

 _Her panting could be heard along with her feet that trembled as she ran. Every ten seconds, she would look behind her to see who was persuading her._

 _A woman._

 _She ran as fast as she could. The alley is where she should be, her last destination if that woman could ever catch her._

 _She turned to the right of the alley, only to see a room and something that she didn't want to see._

 _Inside the room, a teenage girl was strapped on a chair, her lifeless eyes filled with tears. Her lifeless body sat on the floor, and her bloody head seemed that she was shot on it. Her hair looked all familiar; short hair and blonde-brown. Blood was smeared everywhere around the room._

 _"S-Sono..." she stuttered, her tears beginning to flow down her eyes. "S-Sono-Sonoko...?"_

 _Alas, the footsteps stopped._

 _Her body couldn't move an inch at what happened. Her best friend wasn't there anymore. She was murdered._

 _Before she could even turn around, she felt a gun being pointed on her head._

 _"Let's see who wins between us and the detective, Angel." was the last words she could hear from her persuader._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ran shrieked. That's all she could do. She shrieked.

Kazuha, Conan, Kogoro and Heiji woke up from the noise Ran made, shocked. "Ran, what's wrong?" Kazuha began. "Did you see a ghost?"

"Ran-neechan... Why'd you wake up this early...?" Conan asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He checked the time afterwards. "It's still 12:45! Why'd you wake up, Ran-neechan...?"

Ran looked at each of them, observing their sleepy face. "S-Sorry guys! I just had a... disturbing... terrifying nightmare..." she apologized.

Heiji raised an eyebrow. He then went back to slumping on his bed roll. "You can fill us up tomorrow. For now, let's just rest from this tiring day, shall we?"

The three others agreed and lied on their on beds, saying good night with each other. Ran just felt pretty silent, but then lay down.

 _I guess that was the continuation of the previous dream... I'm afraid the next night will make me shriek out of fear again..._

Ran then closed her eyes, seemingly wanting to sleep and recharge.

* * *

"What? You had a terrifying nightmare?"

Sonoko filled Ran's mind with questions that she hoped that would be answered. Ran just nodded at each question that Sonoko's mouth managed to ask.

The two of them are sitting on their desks today at school, and Ran just said she had a terrifying nightmare at class. She didn't speak a word to every classmate that would ask. She decided that she'd fill Sonoko up about her nightmare.

Sonoko's mouth was bombarded with questions, and they managed to get out and get the answer, which was a nod from her best friend.

"Is it scary?"

"Did you shriek out of fear because of it?"

"Is someone chasing you?"

"Is it about the mysterious men we saw at the Coaster?"

"The surroundings were scary as hell, wasn't it?"

"Did I die or something?"

The last question made Ran want to die.

Sonoko just noticed the expression of Ran's face, so she stopped at the 'Did she die' question and shook her best friend's body. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sonoko asked as she kept shaking Ran so that her best friend could gain consciousness. "Hey, Ran!"

 _Did I die or something?_

 _Did I die or something?_

 _Did I die or something?_

 _Did I... Ran..._

 _Ran..._

 _Ran...!_

 _Ran...!_

 _RAN!_

 _RAN! WAKE UP!_

"RAN! WAKE UP, YOU BIG DUMMY!"

Ran was cut off of her thoughts when she heard Sonoko's voice. "H-Huh? S-Sonoko?" Ran looked at the worried gaze of her best friend, then turned her head around the classroom, only to see her classmates that were looking at their whole conversation. "Huh..? What just happened?" Ran asked as if she didn't know what happened.

"You went nuts, that's what happened," Sonoko replied. "I was asking you questions about your nightmare, then suddenly you stopped as if you didn't even breathe even one gulp of air, that's why I tried to wake you up," Sonoko explained the whole situation. "That's scared the hell out of me, dude!"

"S-Sorry, Sonoko," she apologized. She then remembered something that her persuader said in her dream.

 _"Let's see who wins between us and the detective, Angel,"_

That statement brought in questions that she wanted to answer.

Why is she saying "win"? Some contest happening? Then the "us" part. Who is the "us" in the statement? Why did she call her "Angel"? And lastly...

Who is the "detective"?

 _Makes sense,_ Ran thought. _The detective could be either Heiji or Shinichi... but..._

"RAN!" Sonoko cut Ran's thoughts off. Ran shook her head and turned to Sonoko in shock. "Ran, what is wrong with you?!"

Ran went steady before shaking her head in response. "N-Nothing really, just a deep thought," she replied.

Sonoko sighed. "I'm kinda scared if you're in a deep thought like that..." Sonoko said. "Ran, please stop that, okay?"

Ran nodded. Soon the bell began to ring, making all the students go back to their classrooms.

* * *

 ***- timeskip at night -***

Ran still hesitated to sleep.

Kogoro, Kazuha, Heiji and Conan are already sleeping soundly, except for her, who was still sitting on her bed, watching the clock as it ticked by.

 _12:51._ she thought. She Ran then lay on her bed then closed her eyes. _Whatever! I'm just going to have to try to sleep._

 _After all, it's just a nightmare..._

 _Right?_

* * *

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	6. Part 6 - BO Searches For Shinichi Kudo

**Hey everyone! Jail Rose here! So, I've been reading the reviews lately and I would like to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH for your appreciation and support! You guys inspire me to write more!**

 **My brain has been really busy, lately. First it wanted me to post a new chapter of "Wait For Me", which is in a BIG standby for a couple days. I have to finish some stories first before switching to the next one.**

 **Anyways, enough of talk! Here's your chapter everybody!**

* * *

"Gin."

The dark room, with a few lights on, stayed like that, giving only a little light for the man who said the code name. Just a few blocks away from the mysterious man is another man with long, silver hair and his signature killer eyes. His clothing consisted of a black fedora with a white hat band, along with a black, knee length, notched lapel trench coat, and underneath this is a white, loose turtleneck. Black trousers and black dress shoes matched his appearance. "Ano Kata. You called." the man, Gin, began, his eyes focusing on his boss.

Ano Kata huffed. "Have you found a clue as to where Shinichi Kudo is?" the unknown man asked, his voice firm. Gin went silent for a moment.

A moment of silence covered the room. Gin then giggled evilly, breaking the quiet aura between their conversation with his boss. "I may have found no trace as to where that brat is..." he began to reply his boss' question. "But I bumped into a suspicious fellow."

 _"And that fellow will help us in our quest... maybe."_

* * *

 _I guess he never noticed, huh..._ Heiji thought, his mind trapped inside the cage of the thousand thoughts that he had already. _That man... I find him so eerie just like what Shinichi said..._

Heiji continued to trod his way home when he suddenly bumped into someone. "Ohh!" the person he bumped on exclaimed. Heiji's eyes widened. _Oh hell no... I bumped into someone again!_ he thought. He then glanced at the person he bumped on carefully, trying not to get the whole image.

"Hey, you! Say sorry, asshat! You just bumped into someone and you didn't even feel the need to say a simple sorry, you douche!"

 _Wait, Sonoko!?_ he thought again. _What the hell is wrong with my mind?! It's just Sonoko!_

Heiji turned around, facing the familiar friend. "Sorry, you guys. I'm trapped in a **really** deep thought today, and I didn't see Ran," he apologized. Sonoko looked at Heiji angrily. "If it isn't Mr. Westie Boy." she muttered.

Heiji frowned. "What? I just bumped on you guys, didn't I?"

"Well, you let Ran trip!"

"And I sure as hell said sorry, didn't I?"

"Sorry won't change anything!"

"Oh really? You're the one who told me to say sorry."

"Guys, stop it. Heiji just bumped on me! And Sonoko, there wasn't any scratches on me," Ran stopped the two from continuing their vicious argument. Sonoko only glared at Heiji, the western detective glaring back at her.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

A female voice suddenly rang in the ears of the three teenagers. "Hmm?" the three turned to the person with a questioning look.

The woman had a black dress with a simple strap neck collar. Her black floppy hat covered her eyes, giving the fact that her eyes are not seen. Her butt-length blonde hair flew slowly as she walked. Her black sandals stood as to where her feet wanted her to stand. "I'm sure three teenagers can answer just one simple question that my mouth will put out." she continued.

"Oh, uh, yes, what is it?" Ran asked the woman.

The woman chuckled as if as almost darkly. "Do you know who Shinichi Kudo is?" she asked her question, that one question that wanted to get out of her mouth.

"Y-Yes ma'am! He's actually our friend!" Sonoko answered. _I hope you don't regret saying that, you dumb blonde,_ Heiji thought, his face with a look as if he was disappointed at Sonoko, again.

He then glanced at the woman that he found so... suspicious.

Heiji remembered the time that he bumped on Gin, and then he met another - he thinks - member of the BO. Because why would the woman not be a BO member? That dark chuckle she gave is a clue. And her appearance... but he still knows that not all people wearing black can be a BO member. But still...

And why is she finding Shinichi Kudo? Is there a case going on at the residence?

Heiji went towards the lady. "Excuse me, ma'am, but why are you trying to find Shinichi Kudo?" Heiji asked her. The woman turned to his direction. "Well, no business, to be honest. I just wanted to meet him." she replied.

 _As I was thinking,_ he thought.

"Okay ma'am! We've got to be going now, since time is running! Come on, Ran, Heiji, let's go!" Sonoko interrupted the moment and grabbed the two of them to walk with her. Both of them were shocked at Sonoko's motion.

While Heiji was grabbed by Sonoko, he looked back at the lady.

This time, that said lady was looking at him dead in the eye, an evil grin plastered on her face. This was enough reason for Heiji's eyes to widen. _No way, she is what I think she is..._ Heiji thought while looking at the woman's sinister twisted grin.

Heiji shook his head and faced in front, only to find him face to face with a lamp pole, almost bumping his face at it. Glad Sonoko was in good timing; he avoided the pole right away. He heaved a sigh of relief.

 _Damn, these things are getting real weird this time..._

* * *

 ** _*ring* *ring* *ring*_**

The phone buzzed inside Vermouth's pocket bag. Vermouth knew that Gin would be contacting her anytime soon. Her hand went inside her bag after she opened it, fishing around for her cellphone. She then picked up said cellphone and checked the screen. Call from Gin. She then replied with her scrolling her thumb towards the green phone button. When she was done with it, she placed the phone next to her ear, her hand assisting.

 _"Vermouth? Vermouth, are you there?"_ the man on the other line said. She then realized that the man on the other line wasn't Gin, it was Vodka instead.

"Yeah, I'm here. What the news there?" she replied, a whispery tone in her voice.

 _"Still no trace of the brat, lately. How're you doing?"_

"You'll be happy when you'll know about mine."

 _"Yeah? What happened?"_

"Well, there's someone I've bumped into. I mean, not actually just one person. There were three teenagers. Two girls and one boy. I was glad the two girls were actually honest, but the boy finds me suspicious."

 _"What's his facial appearance?"_

"He has blue eyes and dark skin. He wears a cap on his head."

 _"Heh, just like who I encountered."_

"Gin? I didn't know you were there."

 _"Don't you remember? Vodka and I are partners."_

"Yeah, I know. But about the guy that you bumped on."

 _"Oh, yes. He finds me suspicious just like you're encounter with him."_

"Come to think of it, one of the girls seemed like I already met her. With the brat, of course."

 _"Who?"_

"The black haired girl with the horn. I was pretty sure I already met her."

 _"Do you know what her name is?"_

"No. But I do know one thing."

 _"And that is?"_

"I call her..."

 _"What?"_

"...I call her Angel, for some reason."

* * *

 **R &R! And don't forget to check out my other stories, in case you get bored of this one!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	7. Part 7 - Secret Of A Friend

**Hi everyone! New chapter once again!**

* * *

 _That lady seems so familiar to me..._

Ran was under the spell of a deep thought again, not minding the route as to where Sonoko is heading and as to where she will take them. Sonoko's footprints echoed in the halls of an empty alley, nothing but silence and Sonoko's feet heard.

Heiji looked around, not familiar with the route that Sonoko was taking them. "Sonoko, where are you taking us?" Heiji asked. Sonoko looked at him. "It's the shortcut to Ran's house," she replied. Ran was then cut off of her thoughts and looked at Sonoko with a confused expression. "Sonoko, there wasn't a shortcut, right? And we don't even go home at this route!" she exclaimed.

After a few minutes of running, Sonoko stopped, Heiji and Ran standing with her. "Sonoko, do you know this place too well?" Ran asked again, looking at the eerie surroundings of the place. "Seems pretty eerie to me," Heiji added. Ran nodded at Heiji's statement.

Sonoko, after gulping another bit of air to revive her lungs out of running, sighed. "The only reason we're in here is because I'm trying to hide from someone." she said. Heiji and Ran had a confused expression on their faces, but seemed a bit interested. "Who're you hidin' from?" Heiji asked. Sonoko stared at him before speaking.

"Someone you don't want to know about."

* * *

 _At last, half day again,_ Ai thought as she got her shoes from her locker. It's half day once again, and the five kids thought of going to Agasa's house, since the previous day when they had the same half day case they couldn't visit.

Ayumi happily took her shoes and wore them, then stood up from where she was sitting and spoke up. "I think this is about time we go to Agasa's house already! I've already texted my mom about this case so we're going out!" she said. Mitsuhiko and Genta created an action done by the three of them, well, as "Detective Boys", of course. Ai and Conan only looked at them silently.

"You sure you want to go?" Ai asked the three of them. "Agasa's pretty busy right now. And there's a mystery that-"

"That is fit for the Detective Boys to solve! Right guys?!" Ayumi questioned. The two others nodded in agreement. "Any case will do! We may be kids, but we're like detectives!"

"Actually, that case Ai was talking about-"

"Is fit for the Detective Boys!"

"No, it's not!"

"Haven't you heard of what Ayumi said?"

"Guys, this is serious! That case is mysterious, and is ABSOLUTELY not for little kids like us!"

Everything fell silent after that. Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi looked at each other, while Ai looked at Conan, shaking her head nonchalantly.

Then Ayumi gave Conan a look that meant to say she knew something about Conan that the four-eyes don't want them to know. "And you're going to attend the case because you're a detective, right...?" she asked, her eyes signalling that she was sly like a fox. Conan sweat dropped, then looked at Haibara, who in turn was face palming at the back.

"N-No, that not it," Conan tried to explain, but Ayumi caught hold of his arm and shook his body. "NOT FAIR CONAN-KUN! WE'RE THE DETECTIVE BOYS, RIGHT?! AND DETECTIVE BOYS NEED TO STICK TOGETHER AS A TEAM! RIGHT?!" Ayumi shouted. Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ai had already cupped their ears, shocked at what Ayumi did. Everyone in the school looked at the two, their eyes wide in shock and confusion.

Conan, after the shaking stopped, felt a little bit dizzy, but eventually got conscious. He then looked over to Ayumi, who...

 _What the hell?!_ Conan thought when he saw Ayumi's appearance. Ayumi put a puppy face on, tears seeming to trickle down her eyes. _The... The hell..._ Conan thought as he looked at her.

"Pwease, Conan-kun?" Ayumi pleaded. He looked at everyone else, who had a look that seemed like they think Conan is a goofball. Conan sighed, then spoke up. "Fine. You three could come with us. But be sure to stay like a detective, okay?" he said. Ayumi wiped her tears away then suddenly stood up straight. "Right! Guys, let's go!" she said. Ayumi ran off out of the school, Genta and Mitsuhiko running after her.

Conan 'phewed' after the event. Ai looked at him with a goofy smile on her. "You two look like goofballs a while ago. Genta and Mitsuhiko look like they were jealous of you when she shook your body," she told him.

"Yeah, I know." he replied. He then looked at the people around him, who were laughing and giggling to themselves. "L-Let's go. These people are acting weird." he said as he grabbed Ai towards the exit. Ai only giggled at this.

 _You know, I think this was a funny day for me, exactly._

* * *

"Wait, what?"

Ran and Heiji gave each other confused glances before turning to Sonoko. "What do you mean 'someone that we don't want to know'? Who's this someone you're talkin' 'bout?" Heiji asked her. Sonoko sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you this long story."

"Yeah, go for it," Ran and Heiji chorused. Sonoko sighed again, before leaning on the wall beside her. "Well, it all happened when a letter was resting at the door way of our house..."

* * *

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	8. Part 8 - Sonoko And Ayumi's Discovery

_**~0~**_

 _ **Sonoko:** Yeah, I know right?!_

Sonoko texted on her phone. It's been mere hours since she'd been in her room, and whenever her mom calls out to her, she just says she's texting in her room. The usual stuff. She's actually texting her very best friend, Ran.

 _ **Sonoko:** Hey, got any news from Shinichi yet?_

 _ **Ran:** ...What's this thing now?_

 _ **Sonoko:** Oh, nothing. Just trying to see your reaction :P_

 _ **Ran:** Shut up._

 _ **Sonoko:** Hey, what're you doing now?_

 _ **Ran:** Oh, nothing. How about you?_

 _ **Sonoko:** Texting you._

 _ **Ran:** SHYADAP!_

Sonoko giggled to herself. She texted a goodbye note to Ran before locking her phone. She face planted her head on the pillow, tired of the long day she was having. Then suddenly, her mother called her.

"Sonoko! Letter for you!"

"Come on!"

"Get down Sonoko! It's for you and I don't want to spoil you! Maybe it's important, after all!"

 _Well, yeah, maybe it is important,_ she thought before getting up from her bed and went down. She saw her mother hold up the letter to give it to her. "Where'd you get this letter?" she asked, taking the letter. "I saw this at the doorway. It's exactly for you, you know," her mother replied before walking away into the kitchen.

Sonoko examined the letter. Strange enough, the envelope isn't white... it's all black with white trims on the sides. Then she decided to open the letter, but what was written was strange enough she raised an eyebrow.

 ** _"COME OUTSIDE"_**

Sonoko looked at the two words written on the paper. _Wait, what?_ She thought. _Come outside? What's with the outside, anyway?_

She hesitated at first, but eventually, with her mind popping with questions on the outside, she checked. Sonoko saw nothing but the darkness enveloping the city. Sonoko sighed in frustration, knowing that she was dumbfounded. _Seriously, this mind of mine is so dumb..._ Sonoko thought. She then huffed angrily before taking a step back to the house. Just when she took her first step inside, the wind then blew over her hair, causing her to close the door behind her. But she did notice something before she closed the doors.

 _Wait, what?_ She thought as she followed after what she felt blew into her hair. After closing said doors, she looked inside her house, only to find that there was something on the floor. She easily recognized the tiny thing: a piece of crumpled paper.

 _A piece of paper?_ Sonoko thought it off, thus running towards it. _I've never seen this thing before, maybe the wind blew it toward here..._ she thought again. She then picked it up, then noticing some words written on it.

 ** _"GOOD JOB FOR NOT OBEYING ORDERS. WE'LL HUNT YOU SOON.  
_**

 ** _~ BLACK ORGANIZATION"_**

Sonoko's eyes widened at the text. She then noticed a picture of a group all wearing the color black, holding guns as their armor. She only looked at it for 10 seconds out of horror before turning it back into garbage and throwing it outside.

 _No freaking way..._ she thought fearfully. Then she let go of her terrified thoughts and shook her head. _Well, maybe it was a joke right? People could sometimes be threatening..._ these were the words that formed on her head as she retreated to her room.

 _But still, threatening people can be joking... or worse, they are not._

 _ **~0~**_

"...It was creepy. People can be threatening sometimes."

Sonoko breath out the last word of her story. She had already finished explaining the whole strange thing that she had to Ran and Heiji, whose eyes are wide in the horror they were told.

Ran's blue eyes looked at her worriedly. "A-Are you sure that they are not hunting for you right now, Sonoko? And you know about the message, right?" she asked. Sonoko shrugged. "IDK what's going on in the world today. Why're people acting strange? I don't really wanna know." she replied. Ran let out a worried sigh at her bestie's answer.

Heiji's fearful face turned serious as he faced Sonoko. "You said there was a group picture of people wearing black with armor, or as I could guess, guns and snipers on their hands. You don't know who these people are, right?" he asked Sonoko. Sonoko nodded at his question. "But I do know that the lady we encountered was familiar... It's like she was also in that picture too, but I'm not too sure." she explained. Heiji's eyes widened again. _No way... it's not them that sent the letter, right?_ his mind played with him once again.

Sonoko looked at both of them, then heaved a frustrated sigh. "You know, we couldn't be here forever. Let's get out of here already." she said. Ran nodded, so she was the first to run off the exit, leaving Sonoko and Heiji alone.

Heiji was still in a deep thought when Sonoko poked him on the shoulder. "You can think about this case later. There's something important in this case for you." she said. Heiji turned to the girl's direction. "That picture you saw... It seems so strange to me. You still have the letter with you, or did you throw it away?"

Sonoko laughed. "Mr. Dark Tantei, didn't I mention in the story that I threw it away out of horror?" she questioned back at him sarcastically. "You're not a good listener."

"Well you're a dumbass for throwing it away."

"SHUT UP! I WAS HORRIFIED, YOU KNOW?!"

"No need to shout at me like that."

* * *

"Ayumi, what's wrong?"

Genta asked Ayumi in a worried tone. Ayumi had a worried expression displayed on her face after the goofball event she had with Conan. Sometimes she would always look at Ai that looked like something, but what?

Ai, after seeing the look on Ayumi's face, had a lot of thoughts bombarding her mind. What did she do? What's wrong with Ayumi? Is she okay?

After a few steps, Ayumi stopped. The four others looked at Ayumi, who was looking at the ground, the worried expression still with her.

After a moment of silence, the girl finally spoke. "You guys go on ahead. I'll go home shortly, I promise," she told them. The four of them looked at each other before continuing their way until the young girl spoke up again. "...Ai, can you stay?" she asked.

 _I knew the problem has something to do with me,_ Ai thought. She then turned around. Conan, Genta and Mitsuhiko already had shocked faces with them. "You three go home. We'll trail behind you after we talk this out," she told them. The three boys hesitated, but then decided to leave them alone.

Ai sighed as she looked at the three boys. Then she looked at Ayumi, who wasn't looking at her, instead, facing the ground like she was nervous. "Ayumi, what's wrong?" Ai asked. "Your expression makes me worry. What is it?"

Ayumi didn't respond. She just kept looking at the ground. Finally she looked at her bestfriend and replied. "Ai... Someone is trying to kill me..." she said. Tears trickled down Ayumi's face as she said so.

The auburn-head's eyes were wide in the reply Ayumi gave her. She then noticed that Ayumi was hugging her tightly, as if she never wanted to let go. Ai looked at Ayumi. who's face was brimmed with tears. Her clothes have already gone wet because of the tears Ayumi emitted.

Ayumi sobbed. She kept sobbing, hugging Ai tightly like a mousetrap. "Ai... I'm scared..." she said, her voice shaky at the moment. Ai only hugged her friend back, patting her back, saying 'It's okays' to the girl.

When they broke apart from the hug, Ai touched her shoulder. "Who's trying to kill you?" she asked sternly. "I'll contact the police."

Ayumi felt silent, but then replied. "He was a man wearing all black. He's got long, blonde hair and his blue eyes were... horrifying..." she said. Eyes widened in shock again when Ai heard the appearance. _No... He didn't do something, did he?_ she thought worriedly.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" Ai asked worriedly. Ayumi shook her head a no, making Ai sigh with relief. "Let's go home. It's getting dark already," she said. Ayumi wiped her tears away and smiled at Ai, who smiled back at her.

* * *

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	9. Part 9 - Conan's Gone

**Hello everyone! New chapter already! Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Seriously, I couldn't thank you enough!**

* * *

 _I wonder how Ai and Ayumi are doing..._

Conan's thoughts raced inside the never-ending streets of his thoughtful mind. This time, his thoughts have played way too far with him already, it makes him start to worry too much. He's getting a lot more suspicious about the world today. Strange things always keep pushing the good things away from them.

When's this problem gonna end?

Conan still had a lot in mind until he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around, looking around to make sure everything is secure. When he saw no one, he continued to walk along the road. He was all alone already, Genta and Mitsuhiko already went home. He was glad he's alone.

They can't get into the same trouble.

As he was nearing the Mouri Agency, he looked behind again, the feeling of someone watching still present in his mind. Until he saw something.

Before he could think of what that thing was, something zipped past his ear, making him dodge it a little more. His eyes widened at the surprise. He looked as to where the little force went. Then he recognized it.

A bullet.

This made Conan's curiosity rise. He looked back at the place where he saw the shadow, but there was nothing. He decided to follow it towards an alley way. He ran over to the alley, then running into the straight line.

 _This is getting a lot weirder,_ he thought. Before another foot could land on the ground, an unknown hand grabbed him and put a towel to his mouth. Conan struggled to get out of its grasp, but his eyes were beginning to close. His body went limp as he felt the strange intruder carry him.

He was kidnapped. But not for sure. Maybe he could escape...

Right?

* * *

"Gosh, where is Conan? He's still not home!"

Ran groaned waiting for the little boy. It's already 5:55 already and Conan still hasn't gone home! She made sure that dinner is done. She set the food on the table before checking the time. She sighed in impatience. She then went upstairs to change clothes. After she had changed, she went down. "Dad, I'm gonna find Conan. I'm starting to worry about him, lately. Bye," she told Kogoro, who tried to stop her, but was too late.

Ran walked on the streets, landing her eye on every possible place Conan could have been. _Ugh... naughty boys, just like Shinichi!_ she thought. But the word Shinichi suddenly made her blush. _Why'd Shinichi get in here, anyway? Whatever! Get on with him Ran. He's still... gone... elsewhere where no one knows about._

The search still didn't succeed. Everywhere she looked, everywhere she called, everyone she asked, she still couldn't find him. Maybe he was still at his friend's house doing a project? She would never know.

The girl sighed as she went back home. Her mind was filled with thoughts. Well, maybe when she returns, the boy is already there. _Time for scolding to do,_ she thought angrily. But while taking the road home, she felt like someone was following her, so she turned around but saw no one. She only heard the banging of garbage cans and cat noises. _Huh. Must be cats._ She thought as she continued her was home.

She arrived a few minutes later. "Conan!" she shouted inside the agency, but the only response she heard was a thump made by his father. Ran still didn't buy it, so she called again. She expected a simple 'Hai!' from Conan, but no. She couldn't hear anything after the thump.

Kogoro noticed his daughter's expression. "Ran, what're you talking about? Conan isn't here! He still hasn't got home, anyway!" he said.

Ran glared at him. "Maybe you were too drunk to not notice!" she said angrily before heading to Conan's room. Kogoro only sighed as he positioned himself back to the couch.

When the teen aged girl arrived at the boy's room, Ran slammed the door open, anger fuming inside her. "Conan, just where the hell have you-" she exclaimed angrily...

To herself.

There wasn't a person inside the room. It was just a neat bed and a closet without anything at all. There was no sign of an escape route. Ran's eyes widened in shock. Just when she realized what was going on...

 ***knock* *knock* *knock***

"Ran! The door!" Kogoro shouted. Ran, thinking that the one who knocked was Conan, who she'd been searching for several hours, went downstairs with her angry feet.

As soon as she opened the door, she realized how wrong she was.

"Ran!" Ol' Professor Agasa exclaimed, mixed with tired pants and huffs, sweat dropping down his face. "Have you... seen... Conan..?" he asked.

"I think you don't want to hear my response, Agasa," she said as she lowered her head.

"No. I don't. And he wasn't even in the house either."

* * *

The cold air blew into Ai's auburn hair as she went home, nearing the house of Agasa. She saw a worried Agasa as she opened the gate, which made her raise an eyebrow when she saw him. _What's wrong with Agasa now?_ she thought, sighing as she ran over to the old man.

Agasa's worried eyes turned to Ai's direction. "Ai! There you are!" he said. Ai stood in front the old man, raising an eyebrow. "What's going on with your face, Agasa? Something wrong?" she began to ask.

The inventor sighed. Ai knew that kind of sigh: he's going to share some bad news. "Agasa, what's wrong?" Ai asked sternly. The reply made her eyes widen in shock.

"Conan's missing."

* * *

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	10. Part 10 - Search And Horrible News

**Guys, I tell you, deep shit is about to happen in this chapter.**

 **Keep reading, anyway!**

* * *

Conan's blue eyes slowly opened, not exactly remembering what happened to him. When he was finally awake, he looked at the sky. Night. He then realized that he couldn't move. Conan looked at the force that was carrying him.

 _Aaah... I remember._ he thought. He then kicked the intruder on the stomach, since his feet was in front of the tummy. The man let go of Conan and groaned, clutching his stomach tightly. Conan emitted a loud thump before running just a few feet away. He then prepared a gadget that he never used in forever. "Welcome back, belt," he murmured before revealing the soccer-ball making belt gadget. He made one soccer ball pop out before kneeling down to activate his hard force shoes.

The man then looked at Conan angrily after a few groans. He stood up and charged at Conan, but the young boy had other plans. Other than run away, the electric shoes hit the soccer ball hard, now aiming for the man's forehead. It hit the forehead hard making the man unconscious.

 _Bulls eye!_ Conan thought triumphantly. He then pulled out his cellphone, texting the police about the man he saw. _Well, just to make sure he doesn't escape and make the police think the text was nothing but a prank..._ he thought. Conan looked for a rope that he will use to tie the man. Luckily he found one, long rope on the floor and picked it up, just next to him. He then tied it to the man's body before setting him down on a nearby chair he found. The man kept struggling to get a grasp out of Conan, but he was too late; Conan had already made him fall asleep with his wristwatch.

Conan felt satisfied with his work. _All done,_ he thought happily. _Their finding me already. They must be worried right now, but..._

 _I don't really know what street this is..._

* * *

"It'll be okay, Ran. The police could handle this."

Kogoro patted the back of his daughter softly. Ran was already crying about Conan's disappearance, and everyone was trying to calm her down. This didn't affect Ran, however.

The police had been looking from street to street, but they failed. Each and every time the police would shake their heads. No clue found as to where Conan is.

It was already the 13th street. No sign of Conan either. Inspector Megure walked towards Ran, who was sitting on a random bench with Sonoko. "I'm sorry, Ran. But I'm afraid we'll have to continue the situation tomorrow." he said soothingly. Ran nodded in understanding.

After everyone had gotten home, the police discussed everything that they had done for the day. Guess who the main topic is: Conan.

The police were still discussing everything when Sato's phone buzzed. She excused herself and went outside to get her cellphone. She thought it was a call, but it was just a text from a certain someone that they had been finding. _Conan?!_ she thought. _We've been worrying about you, you little brat! What text is this?!_

She checked the text. The message sent her into shock that her eyes widened, thinking that it was important. She kept her cool and went to the inspector to let him read the message. Megure was a bit disappointed, but eventually read the message.

 ** _"To whom you may concern,_**

 ** _Inspector Megure, and to anyone who read this, please forgive me for not being there. I know you all have been worriedly finding me, but someone just snatched me and tried to kidnap me. The guy is at the #33 Fire Dragon Street. He's tied up; I tied him up after I managed to knock him out. I just found him suspicious._**

 ** _But anyway... it's best if you not follow me. I think I have a mission that I don't want you to know about. Maybe you could find more clues as to where I am, but I don't want you to find me. You might get into danger._**

 ** _\- Conan"_**

Inspector Megure's eyes widened. He turned serious after that and gave the cellphone to Sato, thanking her. He then spoke out aloud. "Tomorrow we'll go to this said #33 Fire Dragon Street and get the intruder. He still might be there." he said. "Okay. This meeting is adjourned. You may go now."

All the police men stood up from their seats as they went for home. The only police man who was left in the station is Inspector Megure. And he's had a lot of thoughts in his mind.

 _What danger do you mean, Conan?_

* * *

"#33 Fire Dragon Street," Conan narrated to himself as he typed a message on his cellphone. "Alrighty then! Time to go further and not let them see me. They might get involved into this BO situation and I don't want that," he said to himself. He then glanced at the man who was tied up, sleeping. _Guess I'm gonna leave you here,_ Conan thought.

Conan ran off after having a last glance at the street. _Now, where should I be going first?_ he thought, his mind going on in a ramble of different thoughts. _Maybe I should ask questions... Even if it sounds stupid..._

He continued running down the road, panting at the same time. But as soon as another foot can touch the ground, he saw someone.

 _Oh no!_ he thought. Conan hid behind the wall. Luckily there was a wall standing behind him before he continued running. After having his back stuck against the wall, he peeked onto who he saw.

And he knew thy were bad.

The people sent him chills down his spine. _No way... It can't be!_ Conan thought.

It was Gin and Vodka roaming around.

* * *

 **Oh, shoot! Conan almost got caught by Gin and Vodka!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	11. Part 11 - Clue

**Hi everyone! (what the hell am I doing here, trying to bother all of you?)**

 **Keep reading!**

* * *

Megure already knows where to start the investigation.

The police had already lined up the entire street of #33 Fire Dragon Street 9:56 in the morning. Too early, as others could imply. But they don't care at what other people say. The best thing that they have to do is find Conan.

 _And figure out what he's up to._

The inspector stood at the opening of the street as he glanced at each of his officers finding clues inside the house. He found something strange; there weren't any people that went outside. All the police tried to inform the people, but it seems like they didn't hear. Megure concluded that they were still sleeping. But what if there was more to that?

A few minutes passed before Takagi went to Megure. "Inspector, we just noticed that there wasn't a person in this street. Not one." he said. Megure nodded his head in understanding. "We tried searching for persons, but there was none. Knocking led to no response, Inspector."

 _Maybe this street is abandoned,_ Megure thought of a theory. _Since there wasn't a person living in this street, I wonder..._

"Sir!" One of the officers shouted. "I found a man! He is tied up here! There is even a note tucked at his back!" the officer called, grabbing the said note and waved it in the air for them to see.

They ran towards the officer. Sato took the note and read what it said. And guess who it was from.

 **"THIS IS THE MAN WHO KIDNAPPED ME. - CONAN"**

 _Conan again!?_ Sato thought. _Just like what he mentioned yesterday on the text._

Sato gave the note to Megure, who's eyes widened in shock, then turned into a serious but angered face. He forwarded toward the sleeping man, who was still snoring off.

A few minutes passed by. After waiting for the man to wake up, he finally did. The man was so shocked to see that police officers were around him. He then glanced towards Inspector Megure's face, who's eyes were burning with anger.

"Where's the kid?" asked Megure sternly.

The man shrugged. Megure grabbed the man by the collar, causing the man's eyes to go on shock. "Where is he?!" Megure asked, his voice hinting extreme seriousness. "Who asked you to kidnap him and why?!"

The man shivered. "H-H-He escaped! I was asked by mysterious black-clothed people to kidnap him! I don't know why they want me to do it! All I know is that they asked me to bring him here and leave him for them to get him later!" he replied nervously.

Megure had a questioning look. He then looked over to the other officers. He let go of the man, causing a loud thump. Megure then leaned down to him. "Do you know who the mysterious men are?" he asked. The man shook his head.

The inspector stood up. Officers untied the rope of the man and handcuffed his hands. "Charge him for attempted kidnapping," Sato said. The officers nodded and went back to the police station.

Sato was about to follow the officers when she noticed that Megure is still standing beside the spot where they found the suspect. "Inspector, what's wrong?" she asked.

Megure went silent for a moment. Then he spoke up. "You go on ahead to the station. I'll inform Ran and the others about our discovery." he said. Sato nodded at this and continued to walk towards the police cars.

The cars drove away, leaving one more for car for Megure to drive on. Before Megure left, he still had something in mind that makes him much more confused.

 _Who are those mysterious black-clothed men the suspect is talking about?_

* * *

Ran is still worrying about Conan until today.

She couldn't sleep this time. No, not because of her dreams (good thing for her, the dreams have subsided slowly), but because of Conan. She is still worrying about him until now.

Right now, she was laying on her bed with lots of thoughts in mind, sometimes making her lost. _He be like Shinichi right now? Disappearing then reappearing?_ she thought, sighing with worry. She covered her face with a pillow, trying not to seek for problems again.

"Ran! Sonoko's here!" she heard her father call her. Ran felt conscious as she stood up, wearing her slippers and getting down the stairs.

When she arrived at the sala, she saw Sonoko sitting on the couch with a worried look on the face, too. "Sonoko?" Ran called. This was the reason why Sonoko lifted her head, seeing Ran. "Ran! I've heard about the brat's runaway news!" she said as she stood up from the couch and hugged her best friend.

Ran giggled sarcastically. "Sonoko with the brat joke again..." She muttered. Sonoko let go of their hug and snorted at Ran's comment. "He's a brat! Evidence is that he ran away from you."

"No, Sonoko, he didn't run away!" Ran explained. "Conan would never run away. He doesn't have the attitude to run away!"

Sonoko looked at Ran. "Hahahaha. Was just kidding with you." Sonoko admitted. "But let's just hope that brat still has his body until we find him."

Ran gulped at Sonoko's statement.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ran went to open the door for the visitor. _If the person knocking on the door is Conan, I will not hesitate to spank his ass off!_ she thought, the imagination of Conan knocking on the door present in her mind.

She got the wrong imagination like last time when she opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Ran," Inspector Megure smiled as he stood in front of the entry way of the door. "Where's your father?"

Ran sweatdropped a bit, but smiled as hard as she can. "He's right here, Inspector! Come in!" she said as she invited him inside.

"Good," he said.

"Because I'm afraid that I have news for you and your father about Conan."

* * *

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	12. Part 12 - Incident

"Oh? Text message from Ran."

Kazuha Toyoma said to herself as she checked her phone. Kazuha is waiting for Heiji right now, they're going to fly to Tokyo again to see their friends and family on the other side.

Reminding herself that there was a text message from Ran, she opened her cellphone to see that her hunch was wrong. _Huh? I swear I heard my text ring tone sound out..._ she thought.

Sighing in frustration, she turned off her cellphone and ran towards the room where Heiji is packing his bags for their trip back to Tokyo. "Heiji! Are you finished?" she shouted.

"Not yet, ahou!" Heiji shouted back. If in case you're wondering why they are going to return to Tokyo this time, eh, it's nothing. They just wanted to spend time with their friends again.

Heiji got out of his room after a few minutes, bags in hand. "Let's go," Heiji told her. Kazuha stood up, grabbed her bags, and waited for Heiji to lock the door. Then they continued the trip to the Osaka Airport.

* * *

 **After arriving in Tokyo...**

* * *

"Finally! Arrived at last," Kazuha sighed in relief. She twirled around to feel the cool wind of the East. Heiji blushed a bit because of her beautiful face, her green eyes closing.

Kazuha and Heiji hair danced into the cold breeze. Once Kazuha stopped twirling, she stood straight, her pink, beautiful top swaying a little by the wind. She turned her head towards the street to call for a taxi to ride on.

Once a taxi arrived at their service, they got in for a ride. Heiji and Kazuha began to close their eyes before they eventually slept in the taxi.

As soon as the taxi arrived at Ran's home address, the two woke up head start, getting out of the car with their things. The two climbed the stairs to the Agency. Heiji began knocking the door.

At first there wasn't a response. When the door opened, Ran's face poked out of the door, smiling gleefully at the two. "Heiji! Kazuha! Come in, you guys!" Ran said as she invited them in. Heiji and Kazuha walked inside the room. Sonoko and Kogoro were there, Sonoko watching TV while Kogoro is sipping another can of root beer.

Heiji put his things on the couch, then sat down. One thing he noticed, though, a person is missing in this house...

"Hey, where's Conan?" he asked in curiosity as to why the little boy wasn't here.

Ran, Kogoro and Sonoko tensed.

Kazuha noticed what Heiji had said. "Yeah, Ran-san, come to think of it. Where's Conan-kun? Why isn't he in the house? Is he on Agasa's house right now?"

The three others went silent for a moment. Then, with a sigh, Ran spoke up. "Conan is... missing, somehow, and there's no reason why he is." she said.

Kazuha and Heiji's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"I don't really know why he disappeared! It was about two days ago when he was out of sight from the rest of us. We don't really know what's going on with him," Ran explained.

"The police are even looking for him now," Sonoko added. "Clues were left behind by that brat. But what's strange is that Megure received a text from Conan saying that 'we need not to follow him' because there's some kind of 'danger' that he needs to solve on his own," she said, having a quotation sign move with her fingers.

Heiji felt like he was worried about Conan. _Didn't I tell you before?_ Heiji thought, his mind filled with worry.

 _Whenever you need help against those crows, I'll be on your side..._

Ai knew that Conan would be in serious trouble.

His issue of him being missing was a catastrophe. What if he gets in danger? What if he was so helpless out there?

What if the Black Organization saw him?

With her thoughts lost in the endless streets of her confusion, she sipped on her coffee, hoping that the taste would decrease her worries, but that didn't work. All she thought about was Conan and the trouble depending on him.

While Ai and Agasa sat on the couch of Agasa's house, there was the sound of a doorbell. Agasa went to check it out.

 _Everyone hopes that the one who rings the doorbell is Shinichi..._

"Agasa! There you are!" Heiji said as he watched the old man open the door for him. He walked inside the house, leaving Agasa to close the door and run back in.

"Oh, Heiji, thank goodness you're here! Conan's missing and we're all-

"I already know that, Agasa. I'm worrying about him too." Heiji cut Agasa off. He glanced at Haibara, who seemed to be much more worried just like the others. "I know how you feel, I'm worried about him too," he said.

Ai just looked at him, a frown still on her face out of worry. She nodded at Heiji's words before sipping her coffee and watching the TV.

All of a sudden, the News Reporter then spoke a topic that they all needed to hear.

 _"Today we are here live at Yukoshima News TV. This time, there was a crashed building as if it was destroyed or some sort. Rescuers are here with me trying to find any survivors."_ The news reporter spoke on the screen.

Heiji and the two others watched in curiosity. "Destroyed building? Why would that happen?" Agasa said.

Heiji and Ai only continued to watch without saying a word. As noon passed by, they continued to watch the news.

 _And if Conan is in there, it's going to be real trouble._

His eyes widened in shock as he looked over to the destroyed building that _they_ destroyed.

It was crashed, collided with the street. Some survivors may still be in there waiting for Rescuers to save them from the hell they are in.

Conan knew how it happened. Conan knew why it happened.

Conan knew who did such an awful thing.

That was because they wanted to trap him and have him.

And this was one thing that could distract him to do his quest.

To stop them. To capture them.

To make them disappear into thin air.

But how could he do his quest...

If he needs to wait for rescuers to rescue him?

* * *

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	13. Part 13 - Shinichi In My Dream

**Hello to a new chapter!**

 **This fanfiction will almost, ALMOST get to a close.**

* * *

"Ran, I swear, me and Heiji will help you,"

Kazuha's soothing words came into Ran's ears as the horn-haired girl's tears streamed down her face. Ran was worried about Conan. As in, she was worrying. She wanted him to get home, ringing the doorbell for er to open it and hug him as tightly as she can.

"Thanks, Kazuha..." she said. Kazuha smiled at Ran's saying. "You know you could count on us. It's not only you who is worried about that little guy."

 _Yeah, I know that..._ she thought. _There's me, you, Heiji, Sonoko, dad, the police, Professor Agasa, that cute little auburn haired girl, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko..._

 _And a bunch of other enemies who might be out there to do harm on him._

Night time.

Ran felt like she didn't wanna go to sleep. She's got thoughts about Conan. Her worries only made her problems worse.

 _I don't want to sleep..._ she thought. _But I don't want to stay up late, either. Which should I chose? Should I sleep or not?_

Then she's made a decision.

Ran slid on her bed to form a left side position, still laying on the said bed. Kazuha didn't move an inch; she's just beside Ran, not getting disturbed.

Ran then started to close her blue eyes, taking another drift into the dream world where she wishes that she'd see Conan.

 _"Huh?"_

 _The first sight of her surroundings made her question herself as she stood up, rubbing her head. As soon as her consciousness rose, she looked around, but all she could see is a white fog rubbing against the grey surroundings that she is in._

 _Ran didn't know how she got here, she was just laying on her bed, drifting into the dream world as she slept. But instead, why was she here? Shouldn't she be waking up on her bed right now? Shouldn't she see the sunrise blind her?_

 _She was still filled with thoughts until she realized that she wasn't in the real world._

 _'A dream? Again?' she thought, her mind starting to panic. 'Oh no... I thought all those dreams stopped... Why this time?'_

 _She then looked to the ground on her feet, until she noticed that she was standing on... rocks. Big, grey rocks. The ground around her seemed broken, as if destroyed by an asteroid or bomb._

 _Ran began to wonder why she was here. She began to wonder; who destroyed the surroundings? Why's everything so dark?_

 _Suddenly, the grey, empty gravity changed into a somewhat yellowish sky. She looked up; it seemed like the sun was going down, indicating that it had been a sunset already. Ran began to look around her. The grey area turned into a colorful surrounding, a lot of people walking around the street. Some were actually crowding around in the circle. As she looked at the face in the crowd, she saw familiar faces down below._

 _Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko, her father, and the other people she knew seem to be calling her, their faces wearing a mask of worry._

 _'Huh? Just where am I?' she thought. Ran then felt for something, until she touched something in a curved line. She then traced it as to where it goes. Then she realized that she was standing beside a broken window._

 _She then took attention to the people calling her. Ran noticed Heiji's mouth seem to say something along the lines of 'Watch out!'. But she wasn't sure._

 _Kazuha shouted at the top of her voice for Ran's deaf ears to hear. And her hunch about what they were saying was right._

 _"WATCH OUT, RAN!"_

 _She thought about what to watch out, but she knew she had to be quick. She then glanced up, only to see that a big rock is slowly getting out of its spot, then falling afterwards. Ran's eyes widened in shock._

 _Just as the big rock hit her, someone grabbed her away from the spot where Ran was standing, making the rock cover the window._

 _Ran then turned her head around, only to see a child all too familiar for her to recognize._

 _Conan._

 _Ran's eyes were about to be filled with tears. "Conan...! Where... Just where have you been?!" she shouted as she hugged the young child._

 _"You don't have to call me Conan anymore, Ran," she heard Conan say under her arms._

 _'What? Why is Conan addressing me as Ran only?' Ran thought. She then let go of Conan, only to find that it wasn't Conan anymore._

 _It was Shinichi Kudo, the one she'd be waiting for all her life._

 _Shinichi looked into her blue eyes, smiling that smile that she always knew. "Call me Shinichi, okay?" he said._

 _Ran eyes widened in shock. "Shinichi... How did you...?"_

 _"I'll explain everything when you guys finish solving this mystery."_

 _Just a Shinichi finished saying those words, Ran heard a gunshot far away. Shinichi suddenly collapsed, only to reveal a wound on his stomach._

 _Ran screamed in fear after that._

Ran's eyes shot open.

She started reminding herself that the dreams have come to life again. But instead of murderous a people following her everywhere, this time, it was different.

A broken building. Crowded people around her. A gunshot.

Conan turning into Shinichi Kudo.

She didn't know how. Why did Conan turn into Shinichi? Are they connected somehow? What does he mean by calling Conan to Shinichi?

Connected?

Is that such a thing? Ran doesn't know. But maybe Shinichi was talking about her long suspicion about Conan and Shinichi.

Conan and Shinichi's true identities. What are those?

 _I guess I'll never know..._ she thought. Ran then saw that it was already morning; the sun rose high in the sky, just like any other day.

 _But that dream seems connected to Conan's disappearance..._

* * *

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	14. Part 14 - Let's Just Call It Dangerous

**Hey you guys! :) Part 14 is here!**

 **Keep reading, folks!**

* * *

All Conan could see is a blur of black and grey.

His body ached out of the pure evilness of the pain inside him. The rocks, which covered his body, refused to let him go. Conan can't move an inch. He tried wiggling his body, but the rocks sat on him like big, fat pigs.

 _I can't let them do this,_ he thought. His eyes started to blur a bit, indicating that it should close a little while. The pain seeped into his whole body, making him close his eyes in the agony he is suffering right now. _No... I still can't give up..._

His head went limp as his eyes closed, making him rest for the day. His little ears then suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him. He couldn't help but wonder; who were those feet?

Conan forced his eyes to open a little more. His weak head rose, making his eyes catch sight of a tall man with a black coat and silver hair reaching down his knees.

Gin.

Conan's eyes couldn't focus anymore, so he let it slide shut. He felt the world turn around him as the black void covered his eyes.

* * *

"Inspector Megure, where are you taking us?"

Sonoko asked as she looked at the police officer with a questioning look. Megure turned his head around to face Sonoko, but didn't give a reply.

Sure, Sonoko's question is actually questionable one. Where will Megure actually take them? Megure decided that he will answer that question if they arrive.

It was actually Sonoko, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha riding with the inspector now. While the girls' look like they wanted to ask a question, Heiji already knew where they were going.

Kazuha noticed Heiji's nonchalant expression. She then poked him on the shoulder. "Hei-chan, ya alright?" she asked. "Seems like you're thinkin' of somethin'."

Heiji looked at Kazuha, and just like what Megure did to Sonoko, he did not give a reply. He turned his head to face the window again. Kazuha only sighed.

It's been mere minutes since they arrived at their destination. All of them went out of the car to take a look at the outside that they will see.

"Wait... what is this?" Kazuha asked, almost as if she was in a shock, which were followed by two gasps in unison behind her.

All they could see is a very large building, destroyed in every bit of it's part. There were lots of people crowded around the building. They could see rescuers trying to get in to save any person that they could get their hands on.

"Why...? How'd this get destroyed?" Sonoko asked, still shocked at what happened.

"I don't know, Sonoko... It seems like someone made it explode with a bomb or something..." Ran said. The phrase 'explode with a bomb' made her think of her dream again.

Kazuha still had her eyes open on the destroyed building. She then glanced at Heiji, who she noticed, didn't even talk to them. He was just observing the destruction of the building.

Kazuha wondered why he was so silent. She walked towards Heiji, poking him on the shoulder. "Heiji, what's wrong with ya?" she asked, her voice hinting worry inside. "That deep thought of yours makes me worry, Hei-chan..."

Heiji didn't respond. His eyes were locked upon the building in ruins, people worriedly standing around the corner, trying to get a glimpse of the rescuers as they enter the building. He also noticed that police are actually trying to guard any person who would try to sneak into their way.

 _Ahh... That's why Inspector brought us here..._ he thought. A smirk formed into his face. _And this wreckage... This wreckage showed up in TV._

Kazuha gave up after not receiving a reply from Heiji. She walked off towards Sonoko and Ran, heaving a sigh.

* * *

"Anything to say, Rescuers?"

Inspector Megure asked one of the few men trying to get through the wreckage. "Yes, Inspector. We already have 45 survivors rescued." the man replied. "But we're sure that there are more people trapped in the building."

Kogoro had already asked several people about what happened. Some people don't know the answer, some saw a little of the event, and some mostly said "IDK". But this one reply started bugging his mind, still present, trying to get inside the doors of his unanswered thoughts.

 _"Excuse me, do you know anything that happened? Do you have any idea who did this?"_

 _"I... really don't know, detective Mouri... But I swear, after the destruction happened, I saw mysterious people trying to get away from the scene! They were all wearing black..."_

Black. Why is black always mentioned in every investigation they have? It seems that black is their unlucky color this time...

Kogoro had already finished his questions, that's why he ran over to Inspector Megure to inform him about the various answers people gave him.

While her father is informing the inspector of today's investigation, Ran glanced at her other three friends standing behind her. _I wonder what they have in mind..._ Ran thought.

She then glanced at her father and everything that is happening. Kogoro was still telling Megure about the investigation, and Megure listens as usual. The police are around guarding civilians not to go and disturb the investigation, and rescuers still tried to scavenge the insides of the building for more people to rescue, as they are still not convinced with the people around them.

Ran thought about the dream she had, the little coincidence that happened. Conan turning into Shinichi. Just what was that?

She would never know. _Yet._

* * *

Conan could hear Gin's footsteps drawing nearer and closer to him. But all he could do is close his eyes and let the pain seep through.

But after a few steps, it was closer to him right now. As in, very close, he could hear what his enemy is saying. That was a reason for the steps to stop.

Conan didn't move. He couldn't move. His body wouldn't let itself function. All he could do is wait for Gin to pull the trigger. Or worse.

"Getting weak right there, kiddo?" Conan heard Gin ask, a cold voice evident with the tinge of a murderous echo that went into the young boy's eardrums. "Well, maybe this can help you. The pain will be over soon."

 _He's talking about death's embrace for me, of course,_ Conan thought. His eyes then managed to open slowly, his head rising a bit. And his hunch about death was right.

Gin was already pointing a gun at him, ready to pull the trigger. Conan knew it would be his end already, since he couldn't do anything to stop his enemy.

"Y'know, kid?" Gin said. "The Organization has almost given up on finding you. You were the perfect experiment to deal with, y'know. Escape routes couldn't work on you now, kid, because you're trapped in here with me, and you couldn't move an inch with those fat asses dealing with you. Now's your time to give up."

 _I still can't give up,_ Conan thought. _But I guess it's the only way..._

"But before you die..." Gin said. Conan heard more footsteps advancing towards them, and fits of evil laughter echoed in the surroundings behind them.

The rest of the Black Organization members stopped behind Gin, their laughter echoing throughout the building.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **I actually broke my contract with you, through posting more than five chapters. And I'm actually proud of myself because it's already Part 14! Again, thank you for reading!**

 **6 parts to go!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	15. Part 15 - Rescuing The Brat

**OMG! This is getting intense!**

 **Hey guys. And guess what. PART 15. You guys are the most amazing readers in the whole universe. When you guys aren't there, this story couldn't have reached the fifteenth or the further part. You guys; thank you.**

 **Anyways! Keep reading, dear tanteis!**

* * *

"That was the most creepiest thing that you have ever told me in my whole life!"

Sonoko exclaimed, looking at Kazuha with a feared expression. Kazuha nodded at Sonoko's exclaimation. "I know, Sonoko. It was creepy! Just imagine the Umbrella Goddess looking at you, abnormally holding an umbrella with her mouth, with blank eyes staring into your soul! I've heard rumors of that woman, so far..."

It was starting to get really boring waiting for any reports from the police, so the girls decided to chat. Kazuha then started rambling about an 'Umbrella Goddess' that took the whole conversation of their chat into a new line. Besides, urban legends are not so hard to believe, right?

"Nah, I don't think that woman is real," Heiji suddenly said, making the two girls look up at him. "She's just an urban legend. She's only a made-up horror story by people from ancient times." he added, making Kazuha scoff.

"Finally, the detective of the West has spoken up," Sonoko said. "Y'know, we're just chatting right over here. So would you please mind your own business?" she asked Heiji, but Sonoko noticed that he didn't respond. The two girls sighed at this and continued chatting over creepy urban legends that they could think of.

However, Heiji's eyes were focused on the only girl that hasn't spoke up a word like he did: Ran.

She was just sitting beside the two girls, but she didn't mind having a horror conversation with the other two. Ran's just sitting there, seemingly in a deep thought.

 _What's with her?_ Heiji thought. _Ran's been always like that after we were sent here. What is she thinking about?_

Just as Heiji was about to ask Ran, Kogoro poked Heiji on the shoulder. "Hey, kiddo, wanna have a minute?" Kogoro asked. Heiji nodded at this and followed Kogoro to their destined area where they could talk privately.

"What's wrong, Kogoro?" Heiji asked with a questioning look on his face. "You don't look too good. What's wrong?"

Kogoro turned his head around in different directions before turning back to Heiji. "You see, I just noticed that Ran was always silent." Kogoro turned to Ran. Heiji nodded in understanding. "She seems to be in a deep thought, and I'm worried! She says she's been experiencing a lot of dreams lately. That's why I'm worried!" he said.

"Maybe there's something bothering her?" Heiji wondered. "I dunno. So is this why you wanted to have a minute with me?"

Kogoro scratched his head. "Actually... Yeah... No. The inspector told me that the police are going to investigate the insides and I'm in for the challenge. You maybe wanna watch out for suspicious people to snatch those three?" he said before pointing to the girls.

Heiji smirked. "Don't worry, Kogoro. I'll make sure that these girls are always steady on their spot." the detective said before leaving. "Oh, and good luck with the case, Kogoro-san."

 _"Yeah, sure, baka."_ Kogoro mumbled before running off towards the inspector. Heiji looked at Kogoro running off, and irritated look displayed on his face. "I heard that, asshat." he mumbled back.

Heiji then turned toward the girls. Ran was just silent on her sitting area, still in the deep thought that she is in. But the other two? Guess what...

"But that **Talisman Woman**..."

"The **banzai** cheer..."

"The creepy **rats** that haunted that lady..."

"What about that shadow named **Tomonari-kun**?"

"And that beautiful but creepy at the same time **Wall Woman**!"

 _Are these girls normal?_ Heiji thought, slightly weirded out by the two girls babbling chatter. _They keep babbling about these stupid horror stories and they still wouldn't give up on it!_

"Have you two been watching **Yami Shibai**?" Ran asked. The two looked at her. "You two have been talking about Yami Shibai episodes lately. What's actually wrong with you?"

 _Come to think of it... Ran's right. Those are Yami Shibai episodes!_ Heiji thought, the thought of the Japanese horror series starting to form on his head. _To be honest, I found that TV series scary. That's why the Umbrella Goddess was so familiar..._

"You've been watching Yami Shibai, Ran-san?" Kazuha asked. Ran's fingers formed a ring on her chin, possibly thinking. "Not exactly... But I've watched a few episodes. They were pretty scary, to be honest..."

While the three of them were babbling about the horror anime series, they could hear voices talking in the distance.

"I think we've succeeded..."

* * *

Conan had a really strong feeling that they are going to inflict much more pain to make the pain worse, to circulate inside his body as fast as the pain can do.

The Black Organization members crowded around him ready for the torture that he should receive. He closed his eyes tightly, his eyeglasses falling down the ground, being the result of it breaking. He couldn't do anything right now. All he could do to help himself is shut his eyes and wait.

But after a few minutes of waiting for the inflict, he couldn't feel anything.

 _Huh...? What's wrong with them?_ Conan thought. _Aren't they going to attack and kill me already? Why didn't they make a move yet?_

Conan waited for a few more minutes, but they didn't do anything at all. Finally, because of impatience, he rose his head up, only to find that there were none of them at all.

Just before he could clarify as to what is happening, he heard rumbling noises from the distance. He could hear people exclaiming to each other. Those voices are coming towards him!

After the rock broke, the rumbling noise stopped. The only thing that he could hear are the footstps of the people before hearing a man exclaim: "There's someone trapped here!"

The people all ran towards the 'someone' the man is talking about. Kogoro and the police are there, unfortunately. When Conan broke free from the grasps of the rocks, all he could hear were gasps from the people that were in the building with him.

"Conan?!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Nina here. Okay! 15th part! Now, since Conan has arrived, you would be expecting something else in the next chapter.**

 **And yeah. Cameo of the amazing Yamishibai: Japanese Ghost Stories series in Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko's conversation. Hahhahahaahahahaha! Yeah. I like the series so far, it gives you the shivers. Especially the Umbrella Goddess.**

 **Welp anyways. Enjoy this for now! Don't worry, 16th part is coming right in! I'm still not sure when to end this thingy. I'm worse at ending planning, y'know...**

 **5 parts to go!**

 **R &R!**


	16. Part 16 - Home And Recovered

**Hey guys! So Conan was saved! Not Conan saves the day! Yayy!**

 **O.o**

 **By the way, here's the 16th part! Phew, this story has been fun to make! My brain's already a bit tired of racketing some info for the story to happen. But this is for you readers, so... thank you.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Ran, Heiji, Sonoko and Kazuha waited for news to arrive.

It's been mere hours of boredom waiting for them to tell them something about the case. The girls got really bored making a chatter with themselves, that's why they stayed quiet.

As they looked through the distance, they saw that the rescuers and the police have gotten out of the ruins. They brought with them one, small person with them, possibly a kid, who was unconscious in their arms.

But the kid seemed familiar, though...

Ran wanted to take a closer look at the victim. She knew that that face was recognizable. _Is that kid the one I've been thinking of?_ she thought. _Is that him?_

She decided to run off and leave her surprised friends behind, who decided to follow her. Heiji, Kazuha and Sonoko had questioning looks displayed on their faces, wondering why she ran off like that, strangely.

They were too late when they arrived. The victim was already inside the ambulance, safely laying down on their bed. But as Ran glanced at the tiny speck of sight for her to see the victim, her hunch was right.

The inspector suddenly poked her on the shoulder. "I know what you four are thinking." he said, a hint of seriousness in his voice.

The four of them only went silent. They knew who the young victim was, strangely. And they knew exactly who the inspector will be talking about.

"The victim that was inside that ambulance...

...

Is **Conan.** "

* * *

The recovery of Conan has brought relief to all the people who tried to find him, especially his friends, who began to question him worriedly about where he had gone to. Conan had no time answering it all though, he was too weak on his bed to answer all the questions given.

Ran still couldn't get the worried thought off her mind, though. She reminded the young boy of about how worried the whole crew was. Conan only said 'sorry' to each of the reminders he would be given, but Ran still wouldn't buy it.

Conan has fully recovered from his wounds, lately. The ruined building sent everyone with the shivers, and he's one of those people. Thanks to the police, he wouldn't have gotten out alive if it weren't for them and the rescuers.

Ai and Agasa are sitting beside Conan's bed right now, watching the news bring in about the event that happened a few weeks ago. Ai glanced towards Conan worriedly, who had an ashamed look on his face as he watched the TV with the two people beside him.

Conan then noticed Ai's worried stare, making him sigh sadly. "I know what you're thinking, Haibara-san. You're still worried about me. I truly ashamed of what I did. Following the BO like that and trying to make them go away and leave us alone. What a shame on me," he said.

Ai noticed a tear go down Conan's eyes. She went to kneel down beside Conan. "Conan. We're worrying about you. But I know you're worrying about our safety, too. You just wanted the Black Organization to stay away and bring them to justice. That long journey sure took a long time, didn't it?" she said. Conan faced Ai, cracking a smile on his face.

Conan wiped the tear away from his face. "Haha. Thanks, Ai." he said, still trying to wipe the tears off. "Looks like I need a rest for now. Let's not think about the BO just yet."

Ai smiled. She then took out a container and showed the insides of it to Conan. "Looks like you need to stop being Conan, too." she said.

Conan, after seeing an antidote inside the container, cracked a big smile on his face. He hugged Ai tightly like a mouse trap, trying not to let go. "Thank you, Haibara-san!" Conan cried. Ai couldn't help but giggle slightly.

After the two of them broke away from the hug, Haibara pretended to give a fit of coughs before continuing. "Agasa and I worked on it. It still needs to be tested, though. When you get out of this hospital, let's see if you turn back into Shinichi. Or worse..." she said.

Conan gulped. "O-Okay, so if that plan works, well... who knows..." Conan shot out. He was actually getting a bit nervous; whether or not he will survive the experiment, who knows.

Ai looked at him with a serious expression. "Well, now that the antidote is here, maybe you could return to your original form after you recover."

Conan sighed. "I know, Ai. You've told me that already."

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

After a few days of recovering from the incident, Conan is finally free from the hospital. The others were still worried if he has fully recovered or not, but he says he's just fine with himself. The bandages are still there to wrap his wounds up, though.

"Conan, you should really be careful next time!" he remembered Ayumi's words when he was at the hospital doors, Heiji and Ran nodding at the young girl's statement.

 _You don't know what I've been through just to protect you from those ass birds..._ Conan thought as he entered the taxi, with Ran at his side. Heiji was seated on the front seat, telling the driver where to go. Ayumi is at the left side of him, while Ran is at the right.

Conan knew that he's going to be in for scolding when he gets home... Well, he could already see in Ran's eyes. He knew he was going to be told for.

 _Well, I guess I deserve it for running away..._

* * *

 **Conan's not the crying type, I know. But people have feelings other than "being serious". And you're in for a good scolding by Ran-neechan when you get home, Conan-kun!**

 **4 parts to go!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	17. Part 17 - Back To My Body

**Oh, shoot! Ran already knows who Conan is!**

 ***turns to audience***

 ***slaps her mouth hard to keep shut***

 **Sorry. I got carried away by my own story.**

* * *

"Is it okay for you to run away like that?"

Ran scolded at Conan. It's been mere days since he has recovered. His wounds are tidying up now, actually. Ran had the time to scold Conan before going to their destined school, just to remind him about how worried they were. But that's already in the rotating spot, isn't it?

But Ran hasn't issued something else to the little boy yet...

Or rather... **young teenage detective**...

"Conan..." she said to the little boy, making Conan stop at his tracks before going outside. _I need to ask you something, it's really important..._ she thought.

Conan whipped his head around when he heard Ran. "Yes, Ran-niichan?" he said, his cute voice showing up. But Ran's expression seemed like she's going to burn up again.

Ran didn't respond for a little while, but then again, she looked at Conan dead in the eyes. Conan knew this is going to be real trouble. _Oh shit..._ he thought, worrying about what Ran had in mind. _Did she know about everything?_

"Don't pretend with that cutesy little voice of yours," she said sternly, making Conan sweat-drop on his tracks.

"Shinichi..."

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" Conan exclaimed, shocked at Ran's response.

Ran then kneeled down and looked at Conan straight in the eye. "Oh yes, little boy, or rather, Shinichi Kudo! I think I know your identity by now! Have you been hiding this secret from me for years and years in end?! Then, why?! I should have known! The Shinichi Kudo I've been waiting for in a long time is just stuck in a child's body and he didn't - or, YOU didn't - tell me about this?! We're supposed to be best friends, right?! Why would Shinichi do this? Why would you do this?! I don't understand this crap anymore!" she cried. She then stood up and dashed for the door, running away from the house, leaving Conan behind, who was in deep shock at what Ran had said.

 _She... She knows my identity?_ he asked to himself. Right now, the world isn't moving. It was just him standing at the floors of the house, not knowing what to do.

He then decided to walk to school, but he was still in a really deep thought. The words that Ran said to him. His secret revealed and may still be revealed to the others.

I guess there's no use going back to Shinichi Kudo, after all.

But what should he choose? Should he just be the kid known as Conan Edogawa? Who just learns as an elementary school student, being a member of the Detective Boys, and using Kogoro Mouri as a solving-crime machine, unable to speak his words out?

Or should he be Shinichi Kudo, the well-known detective of the East, who solved numerous crimes, and rivaled with detective of the West Heiji Hattori?

He doesn't know who he should choose...

Conan Edogawa or Shinichi Kudo?

 _Well, I guess I'll go for the original body, the body that I was born with..._

* * *

"Eh?! You suspect that Conan was behind Shinichi's disappearance?"

Sonoko asked Ran, shocked at what she heard from her best friend. Ran didn't respond, instead she's got a really angered face with her. It also seemed that she was about to burst in tears right now, because why wouldn't she? Conan has a secret that he didn't share to her.

"Yeah, Sonoko..." she replied a few seconds later of silence. "Shinichi disappears when Conan appears, while Conan disappears when Shinichi appears! Isn't that a bit to strange?" she asked Sonoko, who's face still had a questioning look on her face.

The both of them didn't speak for a minute, with Ran still having a very angry face on her and Sonoko's questioning look still present.

After a few minutes of silence, Sonoko finally broke the line. "You, Ran Mouri, are the most horrible detective of all the detectives I've met." she said. Ran responded to her with a questioning look on her face. "Huh? Why so?" she asked.

"First of all, you think Conan is Shinichi. Second, why would he be Shinichi? He's just a kid, Ran! How could he possibly turn into Shinichi when he is just a child?" she said to Ran.

Ran only scoffed, irritated. "Sonoko, you don't understand," she said angrily. "I've been suspecting that for a long time already. And now the truth will come to light."

The two of them went silent for a second time, the other looking at the other, one person with an angry expression on her face, and the other which is about to laugh.

Sonoko couldn't take it any longer and laughed her ass out. "BAAAAHAHHAHAHAH! OMG! RAN LOOKS LIKE A DETECTIVE! BUT SO AWFUL! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she laughed out loud, making their classmates hear their conversation.

Ran looked awkwardly at her classmates. She then poked Sonoko on the shoulder. "Uhmm... Sonoko, you really need to shut up now," she tried to stop Sonoko from laughing. The blondie-brown didn't hear her, though.

"Ahahahahah! I... I couldn't get over that joke, Ran! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" Sonoko laughed so loud this time, tears are starting to trickle down because of how funny Ran's statement is. "M...my... MY STOMACH HURTS! HAHAHAHHAHAH!"

 _Yeah, you're stomach hurts because you keep laughing there!_ Ran thought, annoyed at what Sonoko is doing. She noticed that her classmates are trying so hard not to laugh, too.

Ran looked away in an instance, trying to avoid the glance of her classmates. _Hmph! If they think I'm stupid, that's fine!_ she thought angrily.

 _I'm still not going to change my theory about Shinichi and Conan, no matter what!_

* * *

 _4:50._

Conan looked at his watch as he walked home. He promised himself not to joke around again, not to go around and disappearing, and not to follow those stupid crows. He'll do so if he finds the time to do so.

 _I think I should drink the antidote already, so let's take a stop at Agasa's first._

He changed his home route to Agasa's place. His feet didn't stop at the Mouri Agency, it's going to the professor's place.

As soon as he arrived in front of the gate, he ringed the doorbell, earning an action from Agasa, whom opened the front gate after going outside and running at him.

Agasa felt happy about Shinichi finally ringing the doorbell. "Shinichi, you're finally back." the old man said, with a smile carved into his face.

Conan smiled back. "Agasa, I wanted to come here because I have a reason." he began. He glanced at the background of Agasa's shoulder, noticing Ai outside the door, smiling at him.

Agasa nodded. "Haw? And what is that?" he asked the young boy.

Or rather... **turning into teenage detective again**...

Conan looked at Agasa, the smile still on his face.

"I want to drink that antidote now, Agasa...

to return to my life...

to be with my friends...

to be in the body that I was born with...

to be **Shinichi Kudo** again."

* * *

 **You have A LOT of explaining to do, Shinichi. *pokes the side of his head***

 **Guys... I hate to say this, but... this story is almost coming to a close. There are only THREE CHAPTERS left of this story... *cry cry***

 **HUHUHUHUHUHU! I'LL NEVER SEE YOU ALL AGAIN! (no I'm just joking, I'm still going to see you. There's still TOO MANY STORIES I have to do left.)**

 **3 parts to go!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	18. Part 18 - Why, Shinichi!

**Ne-Yo! Nina here. So, the 18th part is now here for you to read! What could happen to Ran and Shinichi? Well, since Shinichi is going back leaving his Conan body behind, I'd say we just read the story, shall we? :)**

 **Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

Ran enjoyed her last minutes of school walking along the street as to where her house will be.

She still can't get over the fact about the incident that happened with her and Conan that morning. Was she wrong? Is she just accusing Conan? She still has a lot of thoughts racing through her head.

She was still in a deep thought up until she arrived at the Mouri Agency. The thoughts never ended while she changed clothes.

Ran decided to let go of her thoughts and planned to walk outside the streets. Her civilian clothes were just right for a walk on the park.

As she touched the ground outside her house, she felt a familiar hand poke her on the shoulder. Ran was shocked, wondering whose hand might it be.

Ran whipped her head around, only for the person to be all too familiar to recognize, making tears flow out of her eyes.

Shinichi was right in front of her, his blue eyes gazing into her blue orbs. The sensation of Shinichi being there was incredible; she hasn't seen the teenage boy in, like, months. And she misses him so badly.

That smile wasn't seen right after he disappeared out of nowhere. But now here he is, smiling at her gently.

Shinichi laughed at Ran's reaction at his face. "Don't give me that face, Ran. I've known you since we're young. You aren't like that when I just poke you on the shoulder, are you?" he asked, reminiscing a past that the two of them will never forget.

Ran blinked as a reply, but then giggled quietly. She then hugged Shinichi tightly, making him go into shock before smiling again, patting Ran on the back, who actually started crying. "Don't cry, Ran. I'm here already." his soothing words came into Ran's eardrums.

 _How could I not cry when you just disappeared in front of me without telling why?!_ her mind rambled, but she kept hugging Shinichi, sobbing under his chest. Shinichi only comforted her through several soft pats on the back, his eyes leaking a bit.

Ran then let go after the hug and slapped Shinichi hard in the face. "Just where were you?! Why have you disappeared out of nowhere?! Just... ANSWER ME SHINICHI!" she shouted. Shinichi only had his eyes opened up wide, but then closed his eyes, indicating that he is already in a serious mood.

"You'll have to follow me if you want me to answer that question." he said, then grabbing Ran in the arm, leading her to somewhere.

Ran didn't try to let go of him now. She needs to hold on for him to not go away this time. _No. Not this time. You'll always be here, Shinichi. I'll not make you disappear._ she thought, holding Shinichi's hand right back.

As soon as they got to their destination; which is the park; they sat on the nearest bench that they could find, panting at the same time after running for minutes.

After a few minutes of rest, Shinichi finally pretended to bring in a fit of coughs, breaking their silence. Then he glanced at Ran, whom in turn looked at him so that she could hear his reply.

Shinichi then spoke up, earning more of Ran's attention. "So you wanted to know why I disappeared into midair?" He asked the girl, who nodded.

Shinichi then rested against the bench. Before he could reply to Ran's question, he noticed that drops of water were felt by his whole body. "Huh?" He wondered as he looked up at the sky, Ran doing the same thing.

The rain began to pour down to the ground in the dark night. The two of them did not go anywhere but just feel the rain as it wet their clothes and body.

Another silence between them was broken when she stood up, looking at Shinichi angrily. "You still haven't answered my question yet, Shinichi!" She shouted at him. Shinichi looked at Ran in a bit of shock. He then noticed that Ran looked like...

She was crying.

Ran clenched her fists into balls. "You know, I've always wanted to ask why you disappeared. I've always wanted to know why you aren't there. But now you're here, you have the right to not answer my question?!" She yelled.

Shinichi stood up on his spot. "Ran, calm down. You just weren't patient enough to wait for me. So please, calm down now." He said as he tried to hug her.

Ran gave him a shove as a result. "How could I wait?! You've disappeared for, like, MONTHS! How could I wait for months when it's starting to get really tiring!? I could've put my feelings to someone else but you were the only one I wanted to wait! And now you're here and you're just as calming as I could tell! You don't have feelings, Shinichi!" She yelled. After her shouting, she ran away, running, her tears still flowing out of her eyes.

Shinichi followed her on the way. _What does she mean feelings?_ He asked himself.

Ran and Shinichi continued to chase each other in the rain. Shinichi called out to Ran several times while Ran left him behind her tears crying.

"Ran!" Shinichi called at the top of his voice. "Ran, stop, please!"

Ran did not listen. She continued running past all the buildings that she had crossed on, not stopping at her tracks. _Shinichi, why do you have to lie?!_ Ran thought in the deep anger that she is in.

She finally stopped, whipping her body to Shinichi's direction, making him stop, too.

Ram began to yell out loud. "YOU KNOW YOU HAD A LOT OF TIME TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR SECRET, RIGHT?! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!? ISN'T OUR FRIENDSHIP ENOUGH?!" Ran shouted.

Both of their cheeks were emitting a waterfall of tears that weren't visible in the rain. Shinichi looked at Ran with a face filled with regret while Ran's had a face of fuming anger.

 _Ran... You don't know what I've been through just to protect you and everyone..._ He thought.

"TELL ME WHY, SHINICHI!" Ran yelled.

A line of silence rounded between them. Shinichi closed his eyes, still not ready to face Ran.

"It's because I wanted to protect you, Ran!" He shouted back at Ran, who's eyes began to widen in shock.

 _Protect me?_ Ran thought in question. _What does he mean?_

Shinichi went silent for a moment, choking his tears up before opening his mouth. "I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU! DO YOU REMEMBER THOSE MEN IN BLACK AT THE MYSTERY COASTER?! THEY... THEY WERE THE ONES WHO SHRANK ME! WHO TURNED ME INTO CONAN!" Shinichi shouted. "THEY'RE PROBABLY STILL RUNNING AROUND TRYING TO FIND ME! THEY ARE A DANGEROUS GROUP, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?! THAT'S WHY I KEPT THE SECRET FROM YOU! TO PROTECT YOU! BECAUSE IF YOU KNEW EVERYTHING, THEY'D PROBABLY TARGET YOU AND TAKE YOU AS HOSTAGE! I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN! I DON'T WANT ANYONE THAT I CARED TO BE FALLEN HOSTAGE FOR THAT ORGANIZATION! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, RAN MOURI?!"

Ran's eyes widened in shock and concern. Now she knows what it's like to be shrunk by a mysterious group of people. And Shinichi is trying to explain it to her right now.

Shinichi turned around, walking away. But before he left, he glanced at Ran, who was still standing at her spot. "Please try to note the things I said to you, Ran..." He whispered before walking away, tears still present in his eyes.

Ran was left standing all alone when Shinichi left. The rain poured down at her. Kneeling down, she covered her face with her hands, crying her tears. _Shinichi... I'm sorry..._ She thought, still crying.

 _I never knew..._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Nina here! That scene was kinda emotional. Ran, you don't know what it's like to turn back into a child and suffer like a child just like what Shinichi experienced. You nasty girl!**

 **2 parts left to go!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	19. Part 19 - We Need To Talk

**This chapter would be REALLY, REALLY SHORT. Maybe about 300+ or even 200+ words.**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

* * *

The fight between Ran and Shinichi did not go away in the minds of the two teens.

Each day at school, they would hardly share a glance at each other. Ran always trys to say 'sorry' to Shinichi, with the teenage detective trying to do the same.

But it's just plain hard to do it.

One night, Heiji and Shinichi have been talking about the incident that happened in the rain. Heiji always had a serious expression on, knowing that his best friend was serious about the topic.

"So, you two have been trying to tell yourselves 'sorry about the fight', but just can't, just because you two are too shy to do so?" Heiji asked. Shinichi nodded sadly.

Heiji smiled and poked him on the shoulder. "You know what girls are. They're easy to heart-break. But some girls are just too tough to handle with." He told the other boy, who just nodded.

"Well, I think it was no use trying to tell her that I'm Conan, now that her suspicion is right," he said, a sad expression still on his face. "She was right, actually. Why didn't I have to tell her in the first place? I know I should've told her, right?"

"You did it to protect us, Shinichi, that's what you wanted to do." the detective of the west reminded. "Besides, you think the safety of the others is best. You did explain it to her when you fought in the cold rain, right?"

All Shinichi could do is nod silently.

* * *

"Ran, you're just too overreacting, y'know,"

Sonoko said as she fiddled with her ballpen, with the other girl walking along silently. The two of them had their classes finished already, so Ran decided to tell Sonoko about what happened to her and Shinichi yesterday.

Sonoko did not try to laugh right now. Instead, she helped Ran solve her problem. "You didn't even listen to him! You just kept shouting out the negativity at him! Seriously, get over the secret, Ran," the blondie-brown said to Ran.

"I know, Sonoko, I'm being overreacting. Besides, he did admit that he was Conan when we fought yesterday..." She said to her best friend, who glanced at her seriously. "But if he turned into Conan, then how?"

Sonoko sighed, knowing that she couldn't answer the question. "You should give him a call. Tell him to meet at whatever meeting place you want to go and discuss the incident. That's just friendly advice."

Ran smiled at Sonoko, knowing that her idea was just brilliant. She hugged Sonoko tightly, as if she doesn't want to let go. "Thank you so much for that awesome advice! You're the best friend a person could ever have!"

Sonoko tried to let go of Ran's grip. "Okay, Ran... I know you love me so much, but I think... I can't..." Sonoko cut off her sentence.

Ran let go of her later. "S-Sorry, Sonoko! I was just too excited about the plan you told me, so yeah..." She explained.

Sonoko laughed. "Okay, okay. Now let's just go home, shall we?" She said, making Ran giggle.

 _Well, I guess this is another chance..._

* * *

Shinichi laid down on his bed, a deep thought stuck in his mind.

The fight still couldn't get out of his thoughts. It didn't get out of his mind just once.

While he was still in the deep thought, his phone ringed, breaking the silence of the night.

He decided to pick it up and answer the phone. The caller made him hesitate to answer. "Hello... Ran?" He began with a simple greeting.

 _"Oh hey, Shinichi..."_ Ran answered on the other line. _"I want to invite you to Tekisha Restaurant tomorrow night... I'll pick you up at about 7:00 p.m., okay?"_ She told the detective.

"Oh, of course," Shinichi replied.

 _"Oh, and Shinichi?"_

"Y-Yeah?"

 _"Sorry about the fight that we had yesterday. I don't know what I was thinking, y'know..."_

"Ran, it's fine. Sorry about that, too."

 _"Thanks, Shinichi. Oh, better get to sleep now, Dad's getting up. Bye."_

"Bye, Ran."

The phone beeped, signaling the end of the call.

Shinichi locked his phone before putting it on his pocket and laying his head on the pillow. He smiled, recalling Ran's voice on the phone.

 _Well, I guess tomorrow is another day..._

* * *

 **I lied.**

 **I passed the limit of 300+ words to 700+ words. Which is what I was planning on in the first place anyway.**

 **I think you're just gonna straight up say to me: " You lied to me, Jail! Did you know that?"**

 **Get it?**

 ***silence***

 **Guess not.**

 **Anyways, two more parts to go and we're done with this story! I think I'm going to do "Wait For Me" or one of my FNaF fanfictions next (maybe "Test Subjects". I have so much ideas on that one).**

 **2 more parts to go!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	20. Part 20 - I Forgive You

**AL. MOST. DONE!**

 **This took me a little while to come up with. Writer's block attacked me once again but I managed to beat him off and throw him down the cliff where he would never disturb me forever (or would he still disturb me?).**

 **And also... be careful what you read in the end. *giggles evilly***

* * *

Shinichi looked at the mirror, his handsome face reflecting so that he could see himself. He wore a blue suit with a red bowtie, and matching blue pants. He smiled. _This conversation is my chance to explain everything to her,_ he thought as he walked towards the door, ready to leave.

As he opened the gate towards the outside of his house, he noticed a woman standing beside the gate entrance, with a pale purple turtle neck sweater and blue skirt. No mistake; it's Ran.

Shinichi smiled. "Ran." he called out, making the girl turn her head towards Shinichi. She smiled at the detective. "Hey, Shinichi..." she said. She then walked towards him. "You ready to go?" she asked, with Shinichi nodding.

After calling a taxi, getting inside, and telling the driver to go to Tekisha Restaurant, the both of them went silent as the taxi drove away. Ran and Shinichi didn't talk to each other; they just rested their heads on the glass windows, watching the background as it slipped away from their eyes.

When they arrived and had paid the taxi driver, they stood there for a few minutes. Ran then glanced at Shinichi. "So... you go first?" she asked.

Shinichi shook his head. "No. Ladies first." he said as he invited her in. Ran laughed at this and began walking towards the entrance, Shinichi following her.

It was a very pleasant night for the both of them. Ran and Shinichi had a nice night eating their food that was ordered. They had a nice chat together, telling each other the memories they had when they were children.

But suddenly, Ran remembered why she really wanted to invite Shinichi.

"Umm... Shinichi?" she said, making Shinichi face his head towards her. "Yeah, Ran. What is it?" he asked.

Ran went silent for a moment but then spoke up. "You know why I invited you here?" she asked the detective.

Shinichi, after a few moments of silence, nodded at Ran's question. "Yes. I think you want to know every detail about how I shrank into Conan, is that right?" he said, making Ran nod as a reply.

Shinichi finished his food quickly before speaking up. "Okay. It all started when we went to Tropical Land..." he began.

"...After I solved the murder at the coaster and after we got out with you crying, that mysterious fat man in black just ran past us. He looked really suspicious to me, that's why I decided to follow him. I won't tell you what the man in black did, but while I was spying on him, his partner, who was behind me, hit a metal rod at my head, making me unconscious. That's when they made me drink the shrinking antidote that they made, turning me into Conan. And that's why I kept the secret from you, because danger's going to await for you when I told you and everyone important to me." he explained the whole story.

Ran, after hearing the story, had a sad expression on her face as she looked away from him. "I'm... I'm really sorry, Shinichi... For yelling at you really badly. That must be painful to shrink into a kid again." she said.

Shinichi smiled softly. He then stood up and went to Ran's seat, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm glad you understand already, Ran." he said soothingly.

Ran, who continued to sob, buried her head on Shinichi's suit. Shinichi looked around before patting Ran on the back. "Ran, we need to go... people are watching us." he told Ran. The girl nodded, standing up from her seat and wiping her tears off, running off first out of the entrance. Shinichi paid the fee of their food before going out of the restaurant.

Shinichi saw Ran standing just near the restaurant, looking back at him. He walked towards Ran and hugged her when he was near her. "Ran... I'm so sorry for not telling you my secret... It's for everyone's safety, okay?"

Ran went silent for a moment before she buried her face on Shinichi's chest. "I know, Shinichi... I'm sorry for not understanding you, too. It just seems... really stupid of me to just jump into conclusions without listening to your reasoning. I'm so sorry, Shinichi..." she told him.

The rest of the evening just seemed to pass by until the two of them got home.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS AFTER THE RECONCILIATION...**

Shinichi yawned, waking up at around 7:30 in the morning. He still hadn't forgotten the reconcilation that happened two weeks ago, but he thinks it's enough for now.

Everything is back to normal, his body is back, his education is back, everything is back. His normal life is back, either. But there's still things that others didn't like: The Detective Boys didn't like it when Conan isn't there already, and Ai seems to be... he doesn't know... jealous?

After eating, all he could do is sit on the couch and turn the television on. It's also been a month since his search for the BO. And the BO is his only problem.

What if the BO's problem is him, too?

He cut off his thoughts when he saw that news is going for another murder case that he solved the day before. The reporter spoke about the murder case before the reporter interviewed two young ladies squealing at the back. One lady then snatched the microphone, shouting "Shinichi Kudo is AWESOME!" before the other one shouted "WE LOVE YOU SHINICHI!"

Shinichi had a really bored face looking at the girls on the TV. After a few minutes of silence at the house, the only thing that he could hear - aside from the sound on the television - was a knock on the door.

Who could that be?

* * *

 ***avoids the tomatoes kicking in* I know, I know, okay? It's a cliffhanger! But sadly, there would be no more chapters after this one.**

 **Cuz I'm making room for a sequel!**

 ***tomatoes stop***

 **Yes, ladies and gentlemen, a sequel is coming. Maybe it would actually take a while for me to write because of Test Subjects, but I'll make it, I swear with all my heart.**

 **And so... this is it.**

 **This is the end.**

 **Everyone of you, thank you very much. For reading this story, following it, reviewing it, faving it... thank you. Thank you so very much.**

 **I love you all!**

 **Maybe the sequel would come out a bit late cuz I'm gonna work on my FNaF fanfic "Test Subjects" (I change my mind about "Wait For Me", that would be on hold for now), but it's still going to come out. I swear in the future that once you visit my account again, you'll see "Black Organization's Hunt For Shinichi", the sequel to this fanfic.**

 **So anyways... Thank you!**

 **Thank you very much!**

 **I love you all, and will see you in my very next story!**

 **Chiao!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


End file.
